Duality
by CALLEN37
Summary: Tim McGee was raised separately from his twin brother, When Danny Walden comes back after ten years and Tim is accused of murder, Things Tim didn't want to come to light are suddenly exposed. Can Gibbs and the team protect the rest of his family and will they believe him!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Guy's I am so sorry for not posting, between being unwell and extremely busy I haven't had time to write, so for you to make up for it I am posting the first chapter of a story I came up with a while ago held on to and am going to finish when the others are done...so consider this a taster.

There are characters from JAG in this but it really isn't a crossover so isn't marked as such. I'm just nicking who i need.

Oh and if anyone is confused Sean Murray played Danny Walden in JAG this is where the idea was born.

Disclaimer. I don't own it...It was on my desk It got buried in an avalanche of Beta Reading material.

* * *

**Duality**

Chapter one.

Danny Walden walked down the gangplank of his ship and headed off to the nearest café to the naval yard; he ordered a coffee and sat watching the world go by. It had been about ten years since he had set foot in the US. He had had enough after his mothers boyfriend had forced a judge to order him to enlist in the navy. He hated boats, he was not like his brother who got seasick, but he had hated every bit of the ten years he had just served. Now he was back for revenge.

He had two Admirals in his life he hated.

He hated his father for keeping his brother and raising him whilst casting him and his mother out. Yes, she had made a good living as a doctor, but she had not been able to stay away from the navy and had dated another Admiral. Admiral Chegwidden who was not only an Admiral, but a flippin' Lawyer as well. He cursed to himself.

He watched as a group of people walked across the navy yard.

One in particular caught his attention. Tim? Here?

He picked up the phone, sent a text, and watched as Tim McGee answered his phone. He grinned to himself as Tim went white and shakily closed his phone and looked around.

"You ok Tim?" Tony asked as Tim closed his phone,

"Yeah, I'm fine…er…I have to pick up a package I'll meet you back at the office," Tim said and waited as they all walked on. He turned on his heel and walked into the coffee shop.

* * *

He saw Danny sitting in a back booth and sat across from him.

"Hi Timmy," Danny said with a genuine smile.

"Danny. When did you get in?" Tim asked.

"About an hour ago." Danny told him with a smile.

"Have you called mom?" Tim asked.

"Have you?" he countered back.

Tim shrugged he had never been close to either of his parents, preferring his stepmother and his grandmother to them.

"What about the Admiral?" Danny said.

"Called him a few years ago, we had a case with Penny and she suggested I call him, didn't go so well though." Tim admitted.

"Case?" Danny asked confused.

"Er….yeah, I work for NCIS." Tim said

Danny grinned, "You're a Fed?" He laughed so loud other diners turned to look at them, "I always thought you'd be a computer geek"

Tim smiled, he was a geek as well but he would never admit it to Danny.

Tim's phone rang and he took the call. "McGee…On it Boss," he said and hung up.

"Danny I have to go, are you in port for long, I'd love to catch up?" Tim asked as he stood up.

"Sure, we're here for a month so I've plenty of time." He said giving Tim a hug, "I'll call you, and I have some things to do too." Danny said.

Tim walked off.

* * *

A week later the meeting all but forgotten Tim sat back at his desk going through some cold cases when Tobias Fornell and Agent Sacks entered the bullpen.

"What have you done now DiNozzo?" Gibbs quipped.

"Me Boss! Nothing Boss!" Tony yelped in protest

Fornell ignored them and walked up to Tim who stood up to face him. "Timothy McGee, You're under arrest for the Murder of Admiral A;bert Jethro Chegwidden and Doctor Sidney Walden."

Tim's face dropped and he sat heavily down in his chair, "Mom's dead?" he breathed in shock.

Sacks sneered at him, "Like you didn't know. We have you on camera shooting them." He handed Gibbs the Disc.

"I'm Sorry Jethro, but this is untampered footage and we have a witness." Tobias told his friend.

They all looked as the footage started. Tim looked distraught as his mother and the Admiral walked onto camera in the mall and he watched himself walk up to them, His step-father smiled and mother looked at him with a smile which then dropped as 'Tim' shot the Admiral and then his mother.

"No!" Tim stood with tears falling down his face. "Mom!"

Gibbs looked at Tim; the young man was obviously distraught.

"McGee, Can you explain this."

Tim just shrugged his shoulders then brought his head up sharply, "Boss you have to put a protection detail on my father and Sarah, he'll go after them next."

"Who?" Fornell asked.

"My brother Danny."

* * *

Tony picked up the phone and arranged it as Gibbs turned to Tim.

"You don't have a brother." Gibbs said sharply.

"I do he's my twin." Tim said desperately hoping Gibbs would believe in him as he did Tony every time he was accused.

"McGee, I've read your file you don't mention a brother, your mother is Amy McGee not Sidney Walden." Gibbs insisted.

"Boss please!" Tim looked up his eyes pleading to be understood, "Danny is my identical Twin brother Sidney Walden was my…m…mom. Jack McGee is our father and mom was his first wife."

Gibbs looked at Fornell, who seemed to be erring on the side of caution.

"Oh, Come on the 'I suddenly have an Identical Twin and they did it' excuse!" Sacks groaned.

Tim stood there it seemed as if no one believed him, even he had to admit the evidence was overwhelming.

Tim suddenly knew what to do. "I want a lawyer." He snapped.

* * *

Gibbs could not believe it, he was on the verge of believing in his agent when Tim's whole demeanor changed and he suddenly looked exactly like the man on the disc, hard and cold.

"Tobias, our interrogation suite." Gibbs said although he hoped he was wrong and Tim was innocent he could not take the chance of the FBI taking him.

"Hey!" Tim said cutting between the two men. "I get a phone call." He motioned with his hands and Sacks unlocked one of the cuffs.

Tim picked up his phone and dialed. "Sarah, its Tim…Danny shot A.J and Mom the police think it's me, can you call Dad and Sarah and then get Harm up to NCIS headquarters. Yep….ok…. will do."

Tim placed the phone on the receiver and turned to the others. "On the advice of my council I refuse to answer any more questions until they get here. Although to prevent another murder I'm begging you bring my family in."

"Tim, you called your sister? She isn't a lawyer so we can't really take that advice." Gibbs said gently.

"I called JAG. Sarah and Harmon Rabb. Family friends and my lawyers, they'll wanna be in on this Gibbs, A.J and mom, were good friends."

"Tim please just explain this, we can sort it out." Tony begged, the last thing he wanted was for Tim to be arrested for murder.

Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo…Ok…Both of them, are you sure...Thanks." He replaced the receiver and turned to Gibbs.

"Boss, both Admiral McGee and Sarah McGee are missing; Mrs. McGee is on her way up." He said.

Tim started to struggle against his cuffs as the elevator door opened and a stern woman walked into the bullpen and slapped Tim around the face.

"What did you do and which one are you?" She asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for your reviews, been rushed off my feet again so have uploaded the second chapter of this, I really do intend to finish my other stories though.

Disclaimer, Not mine :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Amy McGee stood staring at Tim as mad as hell.

"Daniel, you've been here a week and you're in trouble already!" she yelled.

"Mom, it's me….Tim." He said.

She looked carefully and her eyes widened "Tim? But you're….No!"

The others watched this exchange amazed.

"Erm, Mrs. McGee Ma'am…Can you confirm that Tim really does have an Identical twin brother." Ron asked.

"Of course you idiot, even I can't tell them apart and I've been Tim's mother since he was three." She snapped, "Now why is he wearing handcuffs."

"He's being charged with the murders of Sidney Walden and Admiral Chegwidden Two nights ago."

"Oh for goodness sake he was with Sarah two nights ago fixing her laptop. I was visiting her and we all had dinner together." She informed them.

Fornell took Tim's cuffs off.

"But…We don't know it wasn't him!" Sacks protested.

"At this point I'm willing to risk it." Fornell shot him a look and then looked at Gibbs. "So we need to find this Walden guy, you want in on this?" he asked.

"Yes, it's our case anyway if he's taken Admiral McGee." Gibbs said.

Amy's eyes went wide and her hands flew to her face, "Jack's missing?" she stood shaking. Tim put his arm around her and helped her to a chair glaring at both Fornell and Gibbs.

"Mom if you didn't know about The Admiral, how did you know to come here?" Tim asked.

"You called me, you said you were having dinner with your father and Sarah and that Danny had been arrested for murder…."Her voice trailed off in horror. "It was him wasn't it?"

Tim nodded, "He shot Sid and A.J. I think he's lost it."

She started shaking, "And now he has my husband and my baby."

"Baby?" Ziva asked.

"Sarah is mom's biological kid. My half sister." Tim explained.

"It doesn't matter how old you get your children always remain your babies." Amy told her.

* * *

"Ok, so McGee…..We need information on Walden what's he like, where would he go?" Gibbs ordered.

"Well boss he's exactly like me….except he has a shorter and meaner Temper. I only saw him a few times a year when our parents got together." Tim was stumped it suddenly hit him he did not know his brother as much as he thought he did.

Tim walked to the plasma as Tony picked up the remote.

Tim's face in a navy uniform filled the screen.

"Seaman Daniel Walden, DOB 13th September 1978, at Bethesda in Maryland. He has Been in the service for ten years some mark ups for fighting nothing more than citations, there is a note from the ship's psychologist that he has 'Narcissistic tendencies and a very 'quote' Dark 'unquote' personality. Mentions an evil twin brother although nothing is on file.'"

"Evil twin?" Ziva said.

Tim looked surprised "He did used to get in trouble a lot as a kid; it was a judge and A.J who got him to join the navy instead of going to prison when he stole A.J's car and was doing drugs."

"It says here he was a suspect in the murder of Seaman Carl Symons."

"Did they find out who did it?" Tim asked.

"No it was unsolved." Tony replied.

"Excuse me?" Amy said but no one answered her.

"So we think he may have been responsible for that." Ziva said.

Tim looked sadly at the ground.

There was a lull and Amy McGee spoke again, "Excuse me."

Gibbs looked over at her, "Mrs, McGee?"

"Now we've all established that Timothy's brother is guilty do you think we could focus on finding my husband and daughter now?" she said with a hint of sarcasm

"Yes Ma'am." Gibbs said with a slight grinning glance at Tim.

"Mom, why don't you go back to my place, I'm gonna be a while here and Jethro could use a walk." He said handing her his keys.

Amy took them and left.

* * *

"You know, it's strange that your mother was here all this time and Abby never once came up, do they not get along?" Ziva asked.

"No, they get on really well." Tim said confused, "Maybe Abby is busy," He picked up his phone and called down to her lab.

"No answer, maybe her music is on loud." Tony said.

Gibbs looked up his gut suddenly churning.

"When did anyone see Abby last?" He asked picking up his own phone and dialling her cell phone.

"Just before lunch, she was heading off to meet Carol." Tony said.

"Dammit Abby." Gibbs said slamming his cell phone on the desk.

Tim's cell phone rang, "its Abby he said and picked it up."

"Abbs?" He said, "Where are you…?"

He heard her sobbing on the other end of the phone, "Gibbs…..Gibbs…..Timmy's hurting me….Help me Gibbs!" She screamed.

"Sorry 'Gibbs' Abby's gotta pay for what she did wrong." Tim's 'voice' sounded down the speaker.

"Danny! Let them go!" Tim said his voice calm but his body shaking.

He heard laughter down the phone, "Really squirt? You get the fast cars, the 'very' cute girl and the great job and I have to serve in the Navy…..and the fame…..Did you think I wouldn't find out, I got jumped and beaten on board ship by people thinking I was Thom E Gemcity. You think its easy having your face!" He screamed.

"You think its easy having yours!" Tim shot back, the age-old argument making his blood boil. "Give me Sarah and Abby back!" he snarled at his brother.

"What you don't want dad back?" Danny said with a hint of surprise.

"Na, you can keep him." Tim said; he had forgotten the others were there who all looked surprised.

"Maybe I don't want him….maybe I'll kill him….or maybe I'll let him go and kill them."

"Sarah's your sister!" Tim pleaded.

"She's your sister, I don't know her…" Danny said.

"Dan…you've got a problem with me …tell me where you are so we can meet and talk it out."

"Not yet little brother, you're a Fed. You figure out where I would be….Come on Timmy you're me, where would you be. Oh by the way, Dad says he's proud of me," Danny put the phone down as Tim threw his cell phone across the room, wincing as it shattered and Tim remembered where he was.

Tim stood and looked at the shocked faces around him… he blinked a few times and a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"Shit!" He said and ran for the elevator.

"McGee….STOP!" Gibbs called. He nodded to Tony who caught up with Tim at the elevator and waited as Tim got on.

"Sorry," Tim said to Tony who looked confused until Tim's fist smashed into his face and he fell backwards out of the elevator as the doors closed.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled running after them.

But the doors were closed and Tim was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I want to thank you for all you reviews on this story, I am glad your liking it. :)

For those not reading my other stories please be aware that I have six stories on the go right now and am updating on a rotating basis but all of my stories will be finished as I will NEVER leave a story undone. ( I need closure as much as you guys do.) :)

Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS...:(...but i am slowly adding to my collection of merchandise...:) Maybe one day.

* * *

Chapter 3

The elevator doors opened and there were two security guards with guns drawn standing there.

"Agent McGee, we've been ordered to escort you back to your desk." The larger of the two men said.

Tim nodded, he had hoped he would get away, He knew where Dan was…or at least he had a good Idea.

Just before the doors closed, Captain Harmon Rabb, in full uniform stepped in.

"Sorry sir, this car is occupied." The other guard said.

"He's my client." Rabb said and the guard stepped back to let him in. "Hey Tim, Sarah sent me a text to tell me about your mom and A.J. She was having Dinner with your dad when I last talked to her; I hope he's not too mad at her for having to leave." Rabb said.

"Mac was with my dad and Sarah?" Tim said confused.

"No your sister couldn't make it something to do with an English lit exam." Rabb said.

The elevator door opened and a furious Gibbs stood the other side. McGee paled. "Boss I can explain?" He said hopefully.

"You had better have a great explanation McGee." Gibbs growled. Then he saw the other man in the elevator.

"Captain Rabb…" He said surprised.

"Jethro, Is Sarah here yet, I heard about Tim getting arrested Sarah was down the street having dinner with Tim's father, he was a friend of the Admiral's she sent me a text to get down here." He said to his friend.

The elevator doors opened again and an extremely distraught Sarah McGee came running into Tim's arms. "Tim…I didn't know…I thought it was you, Sarah knew…she sent me away…I mean he kinda looked just like you" She threw her arms around her brothers neck and sobbed.

"Sarah, it was Danny, not me, wait, if he doesn't have you…?" Tim trailed off shocked, "Harm, He's got your Sarah, not mine… He probably heard her name, they never met, Mom never liked Danny…I mean Amy, she wouldn't let Sarah near him."

"My Sarah is older Tim, surely he knew…I mean…" Harm started.

"He's not rational, he killed our mother, he probably just heard dad call her Sarah and assumed and took her."

* * *

Tim guided his sister to a chair, "Boss I think I know where he is." Tim said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded towards the plasma, they walked into the bullpen, Tony, and Ziva stood up and followed their Boss, teammate and visitor to the plasma screen.

"Update." Gibbs said

"Erm, we don't have one." Tony admitted.

"No we do, Sarah McGee wasn't kidnapped. Lt Col. Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb was taken." Tim said.

"Ok McGee, where do you think this twin of yours is?" Gibbs said.

"He grew up in Annapolis. We used to play in Cheverly Park; there was a rundown house off Hawthorne Street. Danny convinced me it was haunted and we used to go ghost hunting there when I came to visit." Tim took a breath; "Mom used to work in Prince George's hospital it's just the other side of the park," he told them.

"It scared the life out of me…That's where he's got them," He said with conviction.

"Gear up!" Gibbs said.

Rabb walked up to Gibbs' desk, "Jethro, I want to go. He has Sarah, I know Danny, he trusted me, maybe I can help." He argued.

Gibbs nodded and Rabb turned to leave with them.

"Hey, Boss?" Tony asked.

"How could I have got the message that Sarah McGee and Probies' father had been kidnapped so quickly if he had just talked to Lt. Col. Mackenzie-Rabb?" He asked.

"Because it wasn't dispatch that called you, it was Danny." Tim said grabbing his bag and heading, this time with his team, to the elevator. "Think about it Tony, how often does Dispatch call you?"

"Yeah, it kinda sounded like you as well." Tony admitted.

Sarah stood in Tim's way as they arrived at the elevator.

"Tim, I thought he was you…he's just as smart as you are, but he's arrogant and he's crazy, be careful please." She pleaded.

Tim hugged his little sister, "I'll be back Sarah, just wait at my desk." He said and got in the elevator with the Team and the Captain.

* * *

Danny walked around the room looking at the three people he had tied up.

"Daniel, I am proud of you, you joined the navy and upheld the family tradition. Let me go and I'll help you," The Admiral reasoned with his eldest son.

Abby looked at him shocked.

"Why did you call him Daniel?" She shied away as Daniel ran his hand down her face.

"You're so pretty Abby; I can see why he likes you. He's going to miss you and it'll hurt like hell." He grinned.

"Timmy please don't?" Abby said tears falling freely down her face.

Danny's face contorted and he leaned right into her face, "I'M NOT TIM!" he yelled and pushed her over, Abby groaned as her head ricocheted off the concrete floor.

"Danny, you need to let us go." Sarah said.

"Yes Ma'am Lieutenant Colonel Ma'am!" he sneered. He looked her up and down, "You may not be the Sarah I wanted, I must admit having cold cocked you from the back you did look like her especially as you weren't in uniform, but you'll do."

"Daniel, why are you doing this to Tim?" The Admiral asked.

"I hate him." Daniel snapped. "I spent ten years at sea because of A.J. and Mom betraying me. Tim had connections and could have gotten me out of this, but he didn't he had everything…Do you know how it is living in his shadow, he went to MIT I went to boot camp, he has a home and job, I live in motels when we are in port. He has a Porsche and writes books and he has HER! Do you know what I have….NOTHING! I have bruises where I was beaten up because I have his face. Mom wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't talk to me, Tim….well he did, but never told me anything you said to him. I wanted a family, A.J and Mom and you took me away from all that and gave it to Tim….I can be Tim…after a while you'll forget about him and think I'm him."

The Admiral looked at Sarah, It was clear his eldest son was obviously on a psychotic break. He was unstable, but he was still his son.

"Daniel, I haven't talked to Tim in over seven years." He admitted; Sarah and Abby looked at him in shock. Sarah because The Admiral and her talked weekly and she never knew and Abby because the way Tim talked she hadn't realized Tim had the same father issues as the rest of the team.

Danny stopped pacing and turned to look at his father "Why not?"

The Admiral actually looked annoyed even thought he was desperately trying to keep his cool, as he knew the safety of the two women with him was at stake.

"Why not?" Danny asked again.

"Because he was a disappointment to me, he didn't join the navy like you did, he is a nerd and spends more time with his computer than he does outdoors, I know if he had gone onto the water he could have gotten over his seasickness and toughened up like a man," He admitted.

Danny smiled, but Abby couldn't keep herself quiet. "You didn't talk to him for years because of that! Tim is a great agent and wonderful man. He's kind and gentle and tough when he needs to be and I'm proud to be his friend."

"Yeah and the rest." Danny sneered.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"He never told you, Tim's been in love with you for years, you keep putting him down….'I love him like a puppy'," Danny mocked, "Poor old Timmy pining after a girl who'll never love him back. But you did sleep with him and you gave him hope….didn't you." Danny's eyes glossed over, "I wonder….I wonder if you'd think we were the same?" he said to himself.

Abby eyes grew wider as she got fearful of what he was thinking.

"No! Please!" Abby started pulling at her binders as Danny walked up to her,

"Daniel Don't!" The Admiral barked.

"Danny!" Sarah said

Danny looked over to them, "Quiet, we are twins, we share DNA, a face why not the girl."

"Because Abby is not property, she's my friend and Danny. We don't ever share." Tim spat from behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for all your reviews.

Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS or JAG and this is not a crossover, I'm just borrowing them for a while. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Danny pushed Abby back and her chair fell again as he launched himself at Tim and they both fell out of the door into the other room.

"Abby…..Abby!" Mac said trying to get her to look up. "Admiral Can you get free?" She asked whilst pulling at her own bonds.

The Admiral pulled at his bonds and finally they snapped, he went to Abby and put his jacket under her head, "She's unconscious but she'll be ok." He removed the knife he had in his back pocket and quickly undid Sarah's bonds as Gibbs and Ziva walked into the room.

"Clear," Ziva said as Gibbs rushed over to help, Commander Rabb was right behind him.

"Abby!" Gibbs said quickly kneeling by her side.

Abby opened her eyes, "Gibbs…Timmy…he…he..." She closed her eyes again.

He held her, "It's ok Abbs, it wasn't him."

"Sarah!" Rabb said wrapping his arms around his wife, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Danny was mouthy but didn't cause us any real harm I think his plan was to hurt Tim…Where is Tim?" She asked realizing he was not there.

Tony looked in the room and Ziva joined up with him sweeping the rest of the house.

Room by room the call went out "Clear!"

They got to the top of the house and McGee's voice called out, "Over here."

The sight that greeted Ziva and Tony was surreal Tim was out cold on the floor with his hands held behind his back with zip ties and Tim was standing over him.

"It's ok Tony, I've got him." Tim said. "I found a syringe on the floor I think it's some kind of tranquilizer he was going to use it on me but I got him instead."

Tim sat with Danny as he waited for the paramedics to arrive.

"I'll tell Gibbs." Ziva said

"Tony can you see if my dad and Sarah are ok?" Tim asked.

"Sure McGee," Tony said and headed off.

* * *

The man on the ground groaned, "Danny?" he said and Tim kicked him in the head, "Not yet little brother, it's my turn to be Tim." Danny snarled as he stood over his brothers' prone body.

Danny heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and assumed a half-protective crouch over Tim's body.

"McGee, how is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He's still out cold, looks like he took a few knocks while we were fighting, Gibbs I need to go with him to the hospital. He's my brother and my responsibility." 'Tim' said,

Gibbs nodded and stood aside to let the paramedics prep Danny for transport.

Tim walked down behind them, "I'll drive my car and follow them," he told Gibbs.

"Sure McGee, I'll meet you at the hospital after we've secured the crime scene." Gibbs said, he did not know why but his gut was still churning, Tim was a little off but he put it down to what had just happened.

Tim jumped in his Porsche and sped off after the ambulance.

Tony smiled at Gibbs, "Finally, Mcspeedster is driving his car like it should be driven."

"Balboa's team should be here to secure the crime scene soon, how's the Admiral and the others?" Gibbs asked,

"Not in as much pain as Walden." Tony grinned as they turned to check on the others.

* * *

Danny walked into the room, as Tim lay asleep on the bed.

"Agent McGee?" The nurse said opening the door, "Do you need security to watch the door?" She asked.

"No thank you." Danny replied, "I can keep an eye on this prisoner."

The nurse nodded and left as Danny pulled another syringe out of his pocket.

Using the I.V port, he injected Tim with a hallucinogenic knowing Tim would be waking up soon.

Danny sat in the chair and waited as Tim started stirring.

The monitors changed from a low pitched rhythmic beeping to a high-pitched wail as Tim woke up.

The Doctors and Nurses ran in holding Tim down as he started to thrash in his bed.

Danny looked up as Gibbs and his team turned up, He could not believe it the timing was perfect.

"G' off me…..gonna kill him…gonna….not me….your not me!" Tim screamed incoherently.

Danny backed off looking tearful, barely suppressing a grin as Gibbs lay a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Not Dannnnnny…..I'm…NOT…..Lemme go!" 'Danny' screamed from the bed.

"I have to…..Gibbs….I can't watch this." The real Danny backed out and ran down the hall.

Tony turned to follow him, "Give him a minute." Gibbs said.

Danny just made it to the stairwell when he finally burst into laughter.

He just had himself under control and wiped a stray tear from his eye as Tony opened the door, "Tim, you ok?" he asked concerned.

Tim nodded, "Has the doctor been yet how is Ti…Danny?" He asked.

"The doc wants to take him up to the Psyche ward and keep him sedated for tonight." Tony told him, "Just need you to sign the paperwork."

Tim nodded and they both walked down the corridor towards Danny's room.

"Hey Gibbs," Tim said.

"You have to sign some paperwork for your brother; we can't question him until he's had a full psyche eval."

"How long will it be till he can have that done?" He asked the doctor in the room.

"At least 48 hours, your brother is delusional right now." The doctor said,

Tim turned and gave his brother a slight sneering glance, "Well you know what's best Doc, Let me sign the paperwork, I want to go see how Abby is." Tim grabbed the clipboard, signed it, and walked out leaving his team stunned in his wake.

* * *

"That was strange yes?" Ziva asked.

"I think it's just shock." Tony said, "He'll be back to himself when he sees Abby."

Danny walked down the hall towards where he had been told Abby was recovering.

Ducky came out, "I'm sorry Timothy she doesn't want to see you right now."

Danny looked sad, "I understand Doctor Mallard. With me looking so much like Danny she'll need to recover, I'm going to head back to NCIS."

"Very well my boy." Ducky said looking at Danny's retreating back.

Something seemed off to him, then it hit him and he picked up the phone.

"Jethro, where are you. Stay there I need to check something." He said and walked up to where Gibbs was still standing outside Danny's room.

Ducky nearly ran to where Gibbs and Tony were standing. Ziva had left catching a lift with Tim to headquarters.

"Jethro, where is the paperwork for Danny Walden?" He asked.

Gibbs grabbed a clipboard from the folder attached to the holder outside the door. Ducky opened the folder, dropped it, and ran into the room as the doctor was preparing to give his patient another sedative.

"STOP!" Ducky yelled.

"What's going on Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes what's the meaning of this?" The doctor asked.

Ducky picked the folder back up. "Look at the signature." He said.

Gibbs looked at it.

Where it should have said Timothy McGee, it said Danny Walden.

"That's not Danny in the bed….That's Timothy!" Ducky said.

"I have an antidote to the sedative; we should be able to bring him around quite quickly." The doctor said and went to get the medication.

"How did you know Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard him call you Gibbs and he called me Doctor Mallard, Timothy never does that." Ducky said.

Within Ten minutes, Tim was coming around.

He could not stop a tear coming out, "I'm not Danny….'you believe me Boss….find him" Tim groaned and finally focused on Gibbs and Ducky standing by his bed.

"Boss…Ducky…where's Danny? Is everyone ok?" he asked, "Where's Abby…He didn't hurt her did he?"

Ducky placed a hand on Tim's chest to reassure the young man.

"Abigail is fine. She will recover soon. You just rest and we will have you out of here in no time." Ducky said as Tim fell back to sleep exhaustion finally claiming him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites I appreciate all of them.

Disclaimer, It's not mine...(A slow but crazy grin spreads across my face) but it will be. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny jumped into Tim's Porsche and drove to NCIS; He knew that by the way the medical examiner had looked at him that he had said something wrong. Although he did not know, what it was. As far as he knew, his simpering version of his brother had been spot on.

He walked into NCIS and headed to Tim's desk, his brother had talked about his work so often that Danny knew exactly where to go.

He dropped his bag and sat down.

"Hey Tim!" Tony said as he sat down.

'Tim' glanced up at his and started typing at the computer. Danny was feeling frustrated, how hard it was, to figure out his brothers password.

The computer kept beeping and Tony looked over at him.

"You having problem's McHacker?" He grinned.

"Nope I'm fine DiNozzo." Danny said.

Tony did a double take. "DiNozzo?" he said stunned, Tim never called him by his last name.

"Aw, Shit!" 'Tim' said, and then he drew his gun on Tony.

"Danny!" Tony said stunned as the realization hit him,

"Over here DiNozzo, what's his password?" Danny asked.

"I don't know?" Tony replied. "He said it's some fractal equation?"

Danny looked angry, "Geek!" he snapped. He waved the gun, "Move you're getting me out of here."

"AGENT McGEE!" Vance's voice echoed across the bullpen, "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A GUN ON YOUR TEAMMATE!"

Danny never took his eyes off Tony, "Sorry Mister he ain't my teammate, one false move and he's a dead guy." Danny snarled.

* * *

Vance hurried down the stairs and stood in front of the pair as the other teams watched hushed from the sidelines. "Tim, son, you don't need to do this."

Tony grinned, "I feel I should introduce you two," He said "Director Vance, head of NCIS meet my would-be killer Danny Walden twin brother of Tim McGee."

Vance looked shocked, of course, he had heard the rumors that Tim had a twin, scuttlebutt had seen to that one racing around the building at top speed, but he had never thought it was true.

"Danny Walden. Why are you holding a gun to my agent?" He asked.

"He's going to let me get out of here and you're not going to stop me." Danny snarled, "I just need one thing before we leave," He moved Tony towards his desk, "You will get me into your computer and hack my file. I want my service record deleted, I want out of the Navy and I want a clean new identity."

Vance clenched his teeth, from what he knew of Tony; there was no way that he was going to be able to pull that one off.

Tony looked at Vance, "Sir, I need your permission?" he said calmly.

"Do you actually think you can do it?" Vance asked skeptically.

"That's not a problem, if I do make it out of this I just want to make sure you won't have my badge." Tony sighed.

"Very well," Vance said, the last thing he needed was an agent shot in the bullpen.

Tony started to reach into his desk, "No false moves DiNozzo."

"I need this flash drive," Tony said carefully pulling it out of the drawer.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"It's a hacking protocol Tool." Tony said.

Vance looked at his quizzically and Tony looked up at him, "We didn't always have Tim on our team, I had to do this before he got here." He explained as he hacked into the naval database and pulled up Danny's service record.

"Ok, I'll delete this and I have a file here for an undercover Identity who do you wanna be?" He asked.

Tony pulled up a list of aliases for Danny to look at, "I have the perfect one…..Gus Bricker…" Tony tapped the keys a few times and his picture came up on the monitor, "No prior convictions, good college results and a great employment history. You could get a job anywhere." Tony said looking smug. "I'll even open you a bank account and transfer all of Tim's money into it." Tony offered.

* * *

Vance nearly broke the toothpick that was hanging out of his mouth. He could not believe Tony was helping him, neither could Danny.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because it's obvious that you're better than him, he used to pick on me all the time anyway and he's been after my job for years. The director there is even grooming him to be team leader over me….with you on the loose that'll never happen if they put a BOLO out on you every cop in the city will be arresting him every five minutes so he'll have to quit." Tony said bluntly.

There was grumbling over the floor from the few agents who had stayed those who did not have immediate families and had stayed to protect the director.

"So you're gonna help me?" Danny said skeptically.

"Sure," Tony replied shrugging his shoulders, "What the hell have I got to lose."

"DiNozzo you do this and you're finished," Vance said.

Tony waited as he sent the request for the documents off by email. "They'll have someone bring up your documents soon," Tony said to Danny ignoring the director while moving himself around in front of him effectively cutting off Danny's line of fire to the Director.

Tony reached the printer and stood in front of Danny as he showed him Tim's cleaned out accounts and the paperwork for the money in Gus Bricker's. "There you go, one account in the name of Gus Bricker account balance $1.5 million; Wow Tim did well off of those books didn't he!" Tony exclaimed, Danny smiled, and it was like Tim's except it chilled Tony to the bone whereas Tim's was warm and gentle.

"Well he'll just have to write some more now won't he." Danny said.

* * *

Vance watched the interchange between the two men shocked, he was stunned that two….no sorry one of his Agents had gone rouge joining up with what to all intents and purposes looked like the evil twin of another agent.

"Do you have documents for yourself?" Danny asked, "You can come with me. I've never had a friend before."

Tony suppressed a shudder remembering the Jeffrey White Case. "Sure, I am…." Tony grinned, "I was an Agent we all have them," he said.

Danny relaxed, "You know I think taking you hostage was the best thing I ever did."

Tony nodded, not wanting to tip his hand or alert Danny to Gibbs who had stuck his head around the corner where only Tony could see and nodded once.

A bell sounded as the elevator opened behind him, Danny went to turn around, but Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry it's just the ID gremlin." He said grinning, "Jimmy do you have what I need?" Tony asked.

Jimmy came in with a box in his hand, "Hey Tony, Tim sure I have Tim's new ID. Going undercover?" he asked brightly.

"We sure are, the Macaluso case," Tony said desperately pulling ideas off the top of his head.

"OK Tony, you wanna sign for the ID please and I can get back downstairs." Jimmy said.

Tony wrote on a piece of paper and handed it back to Jimmy.

"Thanks Tony," He said and left.

As he got around the corner he handed the note to Tim it said, 'NOT JW. Me Mike.'

"What does that mean?" Tim whispered to Gibbs, who read the note and smiled.

"It means Tim that Danny trusts him and he's getting on his good side to help take him down. We have to let them out of here till Tony thinks it's safe to take your brother down."

Gibbs nodded once around the corner again.

* * *

Tony picked up his gun and pointed it at the Director. "Sorry Sir, I think it's time we leave." Tony said as the two of them walked towards the elevator. They entered, the doors closed, and all hell broke loose.

"Call down to the lobby have them stopped!" Vance ordered.

Gibbs stood on a table and whistled, the whole floor came to a halt.

"No one move. Tony has a tracking chip on him, he is not I repeat NOT working with Danny Walden and is just moving him somewhere we can take him down with the minimal of casualties." He said.

"Do you really believe that Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Yes I do, He gave you enough clues to see what he was doing, and he even put himself between you and Danny's gun." Gibbs snapped.

"McGee, see what Tony was working on, on the computer."

"He's already activated the tracking chip, and he's given us the location of a safe house he's going to try to get Danny too." Tim said, "We are gonna get him Boss, when Danny finds out Tony's betrayed him….Danny'll kill him."

Gibbs looked at Vance daring him to say one word to stop them.

"Bring them back….bring him back safe." Vance said

Gibbs nodded and Tim, Ziva and Gibbs headed to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you for all your reviews, I apologize for not uploading last night...those who know me will know I did fall asleep at my desk (Finally!) writing this. so I had to use this morning to make the last paragraph coherent. (Otherwise all the satellites in the world would have been replace by moonlights?!)

Off to drink MORE Coffee and work on my next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 6

Tony and Danny made it to the garage, "Which one's your car?" Danny asked.

Tony pointed to one of the sedans in the garage, "That one. I don't have a car I'm using this one right now." He told Danny. "Come on we've gotta get out of here."

Danny grabbed the envelope holding his ID and leveled his gun at Tony.

"I have a car and a new ID, why the hell do I need you?" He asked with a sneer,

"Because I know somewhere where we can hide, I have a place you can hole up in and get your next plan of action sorted," Tony said "Besides you're not planning on leaving me here with Tim are you….I can't stand him" Tony said sounding completely honest,

Tim, Ziva and Gibbs exited the elevator and ran towards the two men; Tony whirled and grabbed his gun firing at Gibbs, "Danny run!" He yelled.

Danny did a quick double take and got in the car, "Tony! Hurry!" He said and opened the passenger door for him.

Tim let of a volley of shots one of which hit Tony as he fell into the car.

Tony slammed the door as Danny drove out of the garage at speed.

Gibbs whirled on Tim, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Tim looked ashen, "I was aiming for Danny, Tony got in the way, and I didn't mean to shoot him boss."

They drove until Washington was far behind them, Tony held his side trying to stem the bleeding, "That don't look good man," Danny said glancing over at Tony's wound.

Tony closed his eyes he had given Danny the address and right now he needed to think. He was sure he had left enough clues for Gibbs to get the gist of what he was doing. Why then did Tim shoot him?

He had used the name Macaluso when talking to Jimmy, to let them know he was planning to infiltrate his position with Danny and would then take him out where the risk of casualties would be minimal. He had mentioned Jeffery White, the op where he had pretended to befriend the on the run con, to get information out of him. As a back up plan he had given Danny the identity of Gus Bricker so if Danny dumped him and ran, police would pick him up, Gus Bricker's BOLO had them contact NCIS in case of pick up.

He thought that if anything, his years of working with Tim would mean that he would have gotten through to his Probie However, it seemed that maybe he was too good and Tim really didn't trust him anymore…..he couldn't think as the pain shooting through his side was making him nauseous.

* * *

He leant back in his seat as Danny drove to the place, a small Cabin on the edge of Fleets Bay.

He pulled up and shook Tony, "Hey wake up, is this it?" He asked.

Tony opened and eye, "Yeah…" He pulled himself out of the car, not disguising the grunt of pain as he did so.

"You ok Tony?" Danny said as he helped support the older man to the door.

"Thanks Probie." Tony said forgetting he was with Danny and not Tim.

"Sit down, is this your place….do the others know about this place?" Danny asked.

"Nope, this is mine; I use it when I need to hide."

"I never thought you'd be an out of the way woodsy type." Danny said.

"I came here with my dad, when I was a kid we caught fish, fun times." Tony said his words slurring.

"Sit down; I'll get the first aid kit." He said maneuvering him onto the couch in the large living room and starting a fire.

Danny threw a blanket over Tony who had started to shiver, "I know some first aid, and the navy taught me that much, lay down I'll get that bullet out."

Tony lay back as Danny started checking out his wound, it didn't seem so bad but he was worried as Tony was running a fever and seemed delirious.

Danny found a couple of bottles of scotch in the kitchen he poured some over Tony's wound as he hissed in pain and made Tony drink half a bottle even though Tony fought it all the way.

"Not drinking…..NO…..Not like him." Tony slurred

"Not like who Tony." Danny said as he routed around inside Tony's abdomen with a pair of tweezers.

"Not like Senior….." Tony slurred, "Why'd ya shoot me Tim?" Tony asked. "Trying to save you from Danny."

Danny stopped.

"Are you only helping me to set me up?" Danny asked.

"Nooooooooo; I always help you Probie." Tony said. His fever was starting to spike.

Danny realized what was going on and decided Tony wasn't going to get away with it.

"Danny's gone now Tony, It's just me Tim, I'm glad you're hurting." He said with a sneer.

"Why'd you should me Tim?" Tony asked.

"It's simple Tony, you die I get your job, you knew I wanted your job, and Gibbs likes me better, you're too old Tony, you aren't good enough to be on the team anymore, Even Director Vance can't wait for you to be gone, so he got Gibbs to order me to shoot you. I'm the better son for Gibbs; you're not needed anymore. You're just not good enough…..They want you to die." Danny mocked him.

He sat Tony up the sloppy stitch job on his wound still bleeding and handed him his gun, "I'm gonna go and take your place with Gibbs, if you see me again I will shoot you." Danny said.

"Tim! No! I'm sorry," Tony, pleaded, Danny poured the rest of the bottle of scotch down Tony's throat and slipped out of the back door as Tony started to slip into unconsciousness. As Danny got to the boat at the end of the jetty, he heard the others pull up in their car.

* * *

Tim and Gibbs took up defensive positions at the front of the house and Gibbs motioned for Ziva to go around the back.

Gibbs knocked on the door, "NCIS open up."

There was no answer and Gibbs motioned to Tim who bent down to pick the lock.

There was a crash from inside and Gibbs kicked the door in opting to go for the fast approach, they entered sweeping the room until they saw Tony covered in blood on the couch.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"Sorry boss….didn't mean to….You still want me to die boss? If ya really want me too?" Tony shakily lifted the gun up and Gibbs took it from his hand.

"No, DiNozzo….not today." Gibbs said softly, he turned to Tim, "You called an ambulance?" He asked.

"It's on it's way boss, the house is clear, no sign of Danny."

Tony looked at Tim and tried to get his gun from Gibbs but he was so mixed up he fell on the floor.

"Is he drunk boss?" Tim asked.

"It looks like ya got him Tim, and Danny tried to fix him."

"Yeah…Danny likes me….Tim's nasty…wants me dead…..gonna get him first." Tony slurred.

"Ok Slugger, you can get him later." Gibbs reassured his agent.

"You gonna replace me Boss?" Tony asked, tears he couldn't hold inside were running unchecked now, "You gonna disown me too?" he sobbed.

Gibbs looked angry "Dammit McGee, your brother has done a number on him."

"I got the last laugh Boss, Didn't tag me….I tagged him using Overwatch." Tony sniggered.

Gibbs thought Tony was mad, "Overwatch?" then it hit him, he remembered reading a file on operation Overwatch where US persons of interest were tagged with a radio active marker that made them visible to satellite tracking.

"Clever Boy?" Gibbs said rubbing his SFA's head and turned to wait for the paramedics to stabilize him.

"So you gonna keep me Boss?" Tony asked rubbing his eyes like a child.

Secretly Gibbs liked Tony when he was like this; he was like a small child looking for the safety of a parent. It always helped Gibbs having the feeling of being a parent again.

"McGee Call Keating, we need a fix on the Overwatch signal." Gibbs ordered and stood with his fists balled, as Tony was stretchered into the back of the waiting ambulance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I just wanted to thank you for your reviews I do love them and for those who don't or can't review, thank you for taking the time out to read this story, You are much appreciated.

(on a side note the little bit with the sedative and Tony is dedicated to a young man who when he was six went under sedation and was told he was being put to sleep. unfortunately we had used the same phrase when his dear old dog was put to sleep a month before. he did exactly as he was told and cried as the sedation took effect...it was only afterward he told me he thought he was going to die like his dog.)

Disclaimer...not mine, planning a raid on CBS for the rights...anyone know a good lawyer...i'm kinda accident prone :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Ziva headed back to NCIS with Tim to get started on the Overwatch trace.

Gibbs rode in the ambulance with Tony giving his medical history to the paramedics.

Tony was drifting in and out of consciousness convinced that Danny was a hallucination and that Tim had tried to kill him, he saw Gibbs sitting with him in the ambulance.

"We can't let him live, if we give him this now he should be dead by the time we arrive at the hospital" The paramedic said.

"That's good he'll be off my team and his father will be pleased, he's dead weight we don't need him anyway." Gibbs replied.

What actually happened was this….

"If he's going to live we have to give him this, it'll help stabilize him until we can get to the hospital." The paramedic said.

"That's good he's essential to my team. We're like family and we need him." Gibbs admitted.

The paramedic moved towards him with the needle and Tony thrashed trying to get away. "Noooo, Sorry, Boss I'll quit don't kill me…I promise I'll leave."

"It'll be ok Tony I need you to let them do this."

Tony laid back compliant a tear trickled down his face, "OK Boss, 'love you guys, I'm sorry."

Gibbs patted Tony's head, as the sedative took effect Tony turned to him, "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough I'll say hello to Cait for you." He said and passed out.

"Dammit!" Gibbs growled.

"What was that about?" the paramedic asked concerned at the change in his patients demeanor.

"He thought I was ordering him to die." He said absentmindedly.

"Wow."

* * *

Tim ran out of the elevator not thinking as stopped as three Agents held their guns at him and stood protectively between him and Vance.

"Sir, it's me Tim! The Boss sent me I have to get online now." Tim pleaded

"Why?" Vance said suspiciously, there was no way he was falling for it twice.

"Overwatch." Tim said.

"Guns' down, its Agent McGee," Vance confirmed, Overwatch was so top secret there were only a few people who knew about it, Tim had known because he helped develop it in cybercrimes and Tony knew as Tim had asked him to test it when he was Agent afloat.

Ziva exited the elevator and her pulling her gun to defend her teammate proved to the rest of them that Tim was who he said he was.

They both followed the Director to MTAC.

"Give us the room," The Director ordered and the others quickly left. Tim walked down the front to the computer screens and opened the Overwatch protocols.

Instantly small dots appeared all over the globe.

"I just have to narrow down the parameters," Tim said concentrating.

"What is he looking for?" Director Vance asked Ziva.

"Before Tony passed out he tagged Danny Walden with an Overwatch patch, he's on his way to the hospital with Agent Gibbs now." She informed him.

"What's his condition?" Vance asked.

"GSW to the abdomen, also possible Alcohol poisoning." Tim said not looking up from the computer.

"DiNozzo drank while on the run?" Vance said getting mad; He had been convinced this was a fool's idea from the start as soon as he had been convinced DiNozzo had not gone off the deep end.

"I think Danny gave him it while trying to stitch him up, he saved Tony's life." Tim said. Despite everything, he did owe his mentally deranged brother that one.

Tim typed the keyboard chewing his bottom lip as he concentrated on his task, "I've got him!" He said as he finally narrowed down the co-ordinates… "Crap!" Tim stood up and headed for the door.

"Agent McGee!" Vance said turning to the younger man.

"He's headed back to Washington, He's at my apartment, The Admiral and Amy are there….I'm going to need back up." Tim told him.

Vance nodded and picked up his cell phone and sent a team to await them at Tim's address.

Time was off the essence so Tim threw the keys to Ziva, "You drive." He said to the Israeli who nodded as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

They pulled up outside Tim's apartment complex, Balboa's team waiting around the corner, Balboa walked up to Tim and Ziva.

"Has your team been briefed?" Tim asked taking the badge off his belt and securing it around his neck.

"Yep," The perp looks like you and you are the one with the visible badge.

"That's the idea, this time the right brother gets arrested. But Danny is unstable, there is a paramedic on standby just in case and he has hostages…..I want no deaths…you understand."

"We'll try." Balboa promised.

"No! They are my family…I don't want them dead, you guys will follow my lead I'm going in first." Tim ordered.

The others nodded and moved to allow Tim the lead.

He unlocked the door and headed up to his apartment.

His apartment was down a long corridor at the end of the hall, his doorway around the corner was obscured from the point of view of anyone looking out and as Tim rounded the corner his breath caught, Jethro was lying in the doorway.

"No!" Tim breathed and dropped to his knees his hands feeling his beloved pet for signs of life. He ran his hand through Jethro's fur and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the dog breathe, "He's drugged him," Tim reached into his wallet and took out a card and motioned two junior agents from the back of the group to come forward. "Take him here, it's his vets, get them to check him out and stay with him at all times understand." He said quietly.

"Yes sir," The two junior agents said, carefully and quietly moving the sleeping dog out of harms way.

* * *

Tim put his key in the lock and slowly opened it.

He stepped inside and saw the Admiral and Amy McGee tied up on chairs, a huge bruise forming across the Admiral's face where Danny had hit him.

"Well, well little brother, you really are smart you found me quick."

"I had help." Tim replied deadpan.

Danny looked at him confused, "Oh DiNozzo…helpful for a drunk…Ok so you're a writer does he is helpful or he was helpful apply here?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Tim gripped his gun tighter fighting the urge to shoot him.

"Danny come on I can get you help," Tim tried to reason with him.

"I did this for you Tim!" Danny said his eyes darting to the Admiral, "Mom had to pay, she abandoned us, you when she left you to be raised by this son of a bitch and me when she blindly believed A.J and sent me into the navy."

"Danny a judge did that remember, it was that or prison,"

"What about the Admiral, he hates us both he doesn't deserve to live." Danny said.

"He's family Danny." Tim stated.

"AND WHAT ARE WE!" Danny screamed at him. "We are family, YOU AND ME!"

"Please Danny give me the gun. We are family we shouldn't be fighting." Tim reasoned.

"Then you kill him!" Danny pointed his gun at the Admiral. "Or do you love him more than me….are you going to take his side."

"I hate him," Tim said the venom evident in his voice, "And he hates us, you know that Danny…..but you know what, we are better than him."

Ziva stood up straighter shock at hearing Tim's words and for a second she was not sure who was who.

"Timothy, Daniel!" The Admiral looked at his boys.

Both of them leveled their guns at the older man and at the same time said, "SHUT UP!"

The others watching stood back as ordered but all were feeling uncomfortable.

Danny looked at Tim and laughed. "Finally, come here little brother." He said and opened his arms.

Tim smiled and put down the gun and hugged Danny.

"I'm sorry." Tim said to Danny whose eyes widened as he realized Tim had drugged him.

"Well done." Danny replied and sank into a heap on the floor.

* * *

Tim pulled out the syringe as Ziva and the rest of the team secured the room and untied The Admiral and Mrs. McGee.

Amy walked over to the boys. "Tim….Thank you." She said.

Tim looked up and Ziva saw he was crying.

The Admiral looked at his sons in disgust. "You should have shot him, you can't do anything right."

Tim looked up at the man he hated. "Get out of my house and go home." He snarled and moved away from Danny as the paramedics took him and strapped him to a gurney.

Ziva put her hand on Tim's shoulder as he watched his father and stepmother walk away.

"I know Danny will finally get the help he needs, I just hope he forgives me." Tim said sadly.

"Come McGee, we should go to the hospital and fill in Gibbs and check on Tony." Ziva said.

Tim threw his keys to Balboa, "Finish off for me lock up and drop the keys on my desk will you?" he asked.

Balboa smiled, "Sure I'll pick up ya dog too, go check on DiNozzo, and send him our best."

Tim nodded and he was steered away by Ziva.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry for the delay...got sidetracked. Thanks for all the reviews I love them all.

Small note for those who don't know DNR stands for Do Not Resuscitate

(Na, No one dies it is safe to read on honest!)

Disclaimer, Nope not mine.

* * *

Chapter 8

Tony slowly opened his eyes and winced at the sunlight streaming into his room. He was not sure what hurt more the wound in his abdomen or his head.

"Tony?" Tim said sitting up as he noticed him wake.

"No!" Tony groaned trying to move away.

"It's me Tim…Come on wake up." Tim coaxed him gently.

"No…..I'm sorry Tim, don't hurt me not again….Just leave me alone." Tony groaned as he tried to move.

"That was Danny…not me….I didn't hurt you." Tim said.

"You shot me not Danny, Danny is my friend, Danny saved my life…you tried to kill me." Tony reiterated as Gibbs entered the room.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs started.

"No Boss, make him leave…I don't wanna see him, he tried to kill me." Tony said as forcefully as he could.

Tim got up, "Maybe right now isn't the right time to do this. However, Tony, I did shoot you, it was an accident, I never meant to hurt you; and you are my friend!" he told him.

Tony turned away from him "DiNozzo you can't take what you thought happened seriously Tim would never hurt you on purpose, none of us would."

"Yeah." The disbelieving tone in his voice did not go unnoticed.

* * *

Gibbs walked outside to see how Tim was doing and get an update on the case.

"McGee, so what happened?" he asked.

"Danny's upstairs in psychiatric isolation, he's on lock-down so he can't escape. They have found him a great team and he is going on anti psychotic medications. He will not be ok to be freed for a while, but he is alive. I talked to Vance, JAG thinks he's too unstable to be tried right now, but he will continue to be assessed, Mac and Harm are going to assess him every six months just to be sure and keep up with his doctor's reports." Tim sighed, "He did love mom, when he realizes what he's done it's going to hurt him. I know I should hate him for what he did to Mom, A.J and Abby… but he's my brother…more than that boss; He's my twin, part of me…it could have been me if mom had taken me instead of the Admiral."

"No it could not have Tim, you are nothing like him, he had all your mothers love and that's how he turned out. You had the Admiral." Gibbs said

"Exactly, if he had had the discipline I had…maybe he'd have been more adjusted." Tim said.

Gibbs was gob smacked; Tim was actually defending that man's upbringing of him.

"Do you love The Admiral?" Gibbs asked

"NO?" Tim said quickly. "I mean, yes…he's my father….of course I do…Look Boss I hate the man alright, I'll admit it my father is so bad; he makes Tony's look like father of the year."

"Would you murder him?" Gibbs asked flatly.

"NO!" Tim answered shocked.

"That, Tim; is the difference between you and Walden." Gibbs told him.

Tim nodded realizing although there were similarities there were also fundamental differences between them too. "But he is my brother boss and I will always be there for him…if JAG prosecute, I'm gonna stand by him."

Gibbs nodded; Tim had always been the sort to protect the weaker person. Danny, for all his faults even though he looked the stronger twin was actually the weaker of the two boys and not for one moment did Gibbs doubt that had The Admiral been the one to bring up Danny the body count would have been a lot higher.

"Boss….Tony…will he forgive me for shooting him, I know IA will want to do an investigation and I know that I didn't shoot him on purpose and I will take whatever punishment IA decides but I need him to forgive me." Tim looked distraught.

"Tony will be coming back to mine for a week until he is cleared for desk duty. I will talk to him. You need to go home and rest, but swing past the navy yard first, ya dog is driving Balboa nuts he's growling at everyone who goes near him and he's camped out under your desk." Gibbs told him.

Tim smiled a little at that, "I think I'd better pick Jethro up then boss, I know Danny burned a lot of bridges for me, but to be honest I am hoping that Tony and Abby will forgive me, I think I'm gonna take Jethro round to see her, he may help her heal. She hasn't been able to talk to me since Danny took her, Mac and the Admiral."

Gibbs watched as Tim his shoulders hunched walked slowly towards his car.

"It's not only Tony and Abby that need to heal Tim." Gibbs said to himself.

* * *

Tony slowly sat up and grabbed his clothes.

He got dressed and quietly opened the door he looked down the hall and saw Gibbs and Tim in conversation.

"… but he's my brother…more than that boss; He's my twin, part of me…" Tim said to Gibbs as Gibbs nodded in agreement.

Tony understood then. They both agreed with Danny, what he had heard in the ambulance was true, he knew if he was going to make it he needed to leave now. With that, he slipped off down the hall and got in a cab to his apartment.

* * *

Abby sat in the bullpen in McGee's chair and she was hugging Jethro tightly when Tim came in.

"Timmy?" She asked warily as she saw him clinging to Jethro tighter.

"Hey Abbs." Tim said keeping his distance; Jethro stood up wagging his tail and ran to his master. Tim laughed as he licked his face and hugged him, "I see you're feeling better boy. Has Abby been giving you treats again?" he asked.

Jethro cocked his head to one side and barked.

Abby stood up now convinced it was Tim and not Danny, "I'm sorry Tim, I just….he just…looked so much like you, you know…I thought it was and then you…I mean he tried…" Abby just hugged him.

"You're safe Abbs, Danny's in a secure facility and will be getting the help he needs." He told her.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked concerned for her friend.

"I will be, losing my mom hurt….the Admiral….well he always hurts me so that's no different and Sarah and Penny will always be there for me. I just wish Tony would talk to me. I do not want him to blame me for what Danny did; I have enough to take on for what I did. I shot him Abbs and I will have to pay for that. I deserve to pay for that. I just hope that this has not ruined everything. I look up to him." He admitted.

Abby hugged him again, "Tony will be ok, he never holds a grudge, you'll see we will go and see him tomorrow and everything will be fine." She said hopefully.

* * *

Storming out of Tony's room Gibbs went straight to the nurses' desk.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he growled.

"He left, signed himself out AMA and called a cab." A nurse told him.

"I'm his medical proxy you should have informed me!" Gibbs told the woman. She looked up Tony's notes. "Nope, sorry Leroy Jethro Gibbs? You were his medical proxy but he took you off the list before he left. His medical proxy has been left blank. If you do find Mr. DiNozzo, ask him to come back and refill out his paperwork please. Oh and we need confirmation of his other change. If he is injured, again he has signed a DNR form, with his line of work that is not recommended, If you could get someone to talk to him. Of course we will respect his wishes, but we need a confirmation DNR form signed." She told the shocked man.

Gibbs nodded and walked away from the nurses' station. He picked his phone up and placed a call. "Ducky….Gibbs….I need you and Palmer to meet me at my house, we may have a problem." He said and closed the phone up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you for your reviews on this. I love each and every one of them.

Disclaimer: still looking and not mine yet!

* * *

Chapter 9

Tony paid the cab driver and shuffled into his apartment. By the time he'd climbed the stairs and made his way to his room he was exhausted and he dropped his coat and kicked off his shoes, stubbornly refusing to give in to his exhaustion and wanting to put as much space between the people he had been stupid enough to trust and himself he started packing.

He grabbed his suitcase and started packing his clothes, after five or six minutes exhaustion claimed him and he collapsed on the floor of his bedroom.

Gibbs arrived at his house as Palmer and Ducky pulled up, "I need DiNozzo's new address." He snapped.

Palmer looked confused, "He never told you?" he asked confused.

"I know he moved after what happened at his old apartment with his father, he hasn't filed the new paperwork with HR yet, and he just signed himself out of the hospital AMA…" Gibbs told the two men what the nurse in the hospital had told him.

Ducky told Gibbs Tony's address but insisted that they both accompany him as this was Tony's sanctuary and if nothing was wrong they were not about to let Gibbs invade it uninvited.

As they arrived, Jimmy pulled out his key earning a confused look from Gibbs.

"I'm his friend." Is all Jimmy would say as he unlocked the door. "Tony!" He called out. He walked past the goldfish, "Morning Kate." He said with a slight smile.

"Kate?" Gibbs commented with a smirk.

Jimmy saw Tony's coat on the floor, "Something's wrong." He said and moved faster to Tony's room.

"Maybe he's got a girl in there?" Gibbs said.

Jimmy shot him a glare worthy of one Gibbs himself would have produced. "Do you know what happened with Tony's father to make him move?" Jimmy snapped, "He slept with one of his neighbors in Tony's bed, Tony does NOT and never will bring a woman here. He is an intensely private person, this is his…Basement!" he said for want of a better way to explain it.

They reached Tony's bedroom door and Jimmy opened it a crack.

* * *

"TONY!" Jimmy exclaimed "Dr. Mallard!" he called as the elderly physician came in with his bag.

"What's…?" Tony stirred as he woke up. "Is 'Kay Jimmy, just sleepin'"

Jimmy went and got Tony a glass of water and helped him sit up.

"What are you both doing here?" Tony asked a bit more coherent as Jimmy sat him up.

"I got em to bring me DiNozzo." Gibbs said and Tony woke up fully.

"Who let you in…..GET OUT!" He snapped.

"NO!" Gibbs said and crouched down next to his SFA. "What the Hell is going on with you?"

Tony maneuvered himself up and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ain't it obvious, I'm leaving, I've outstayed my welcome….really I should have known, you know boss, there was a reason I used to move after two years in each job…To avoid precisely this outcome." He had gone from sad to angry all in one sentence.

Gibbs looked at his SFA, "What?" he was confused.

Everyone wanted to help Tony and Tim wanted to make things right with him, he could not understand what he was on about.

"But Tim needs…." Gibbs started, however the painkillers Tony was still on were making him say exactly what he thought.

Jimmy and Ducky just went into the living room knowing that Tony needed to do this with Gibbs without an audience.

"I don't care what he needs…..Look he shot me, I get it, I'm gone….Look I'll write him a letter for IA and clear him so your perfect little team isn't broken up."

"I don't want you to go; IA will do what it needs to. Tim wants to make amends with you." Gibbs said.

"Why? I heard you both talking you wanted to take Danny's side…hey I get it. He's McGee's twin despite the fact that he's freaking nuts he's a good guy!" Tony was rapidly tiring as he was waving his arms around and at this point was yelling in Gibbs' face.

"Tony." Gibbs said quietly.

Tony stopped and whirled around at him, unfortunately, with the medication, the recent blood loss and the fact that Tony was not 100% he fell onto the bed.

Gibbs helped him lay down.

"Danny has been locked up, Tim wants the chance to make amends and we all want you back at work when you're healed." He said calmly.

Tony lay back on his pillows and groaned.

"I messed up again didn't I boss?" he said.

"Nope…I did, shouldn't have left ya alone in that situation Tony. You need to heal; properly…will you let me help?"

If Tony had not been sitting down then he swore he would have fallen on his butt at that comment! "I….you….but in the ambulance….I heard you?"

"So you heard how important you are to the team." Gibbs said.

"No, you wanted me dead, I was dead weight!" Tony said, "I swear boss, you were trying to make them go slower, you said I was like my father, useless."

"I swear Tony, I never said that," Gibbs told him. "Now will you believe me and come to mine you need someone to keep an eye on you."

* * *

Jimmy walked back in, "You guys ok?" he asked warily.

"I…Jimmy?" Tony looked at his friend and Jimmy instantly knew what he wanted and turned to Gibbs.

"You out!" Jimmy said. Gibbs stood his ground for a second, "You're not in charge here, this is Tony's apartment and here He's the boss." Jimmy insisted. Gibbs nodded and went to find Ducky.

Tony sank back onto the bed.

"Have I completely messed up Jimmy?" He asked the one person whose opinion he trusted.

"No….been a bit thick maybe, but nothing more than usual, hey, you know you have an excuse…painkillers." Jimmy told his best friend.

"I can't think clearly, not 100% anyway, but maybe, I need to let Tim talk to me at least." Tony said; Jimmy visibly relaxed.

"You should stay with Gibbs for a few days; Breena will kill me if I stay here again." He said.

"Was it so bad last time?" Tony smiled.

"Tony….We ate junk food and watched movies for three days….YES it was that bad!" Jimmy exclaimed laughing.

Jimmy stood up, swapped Tony's cases for a couple of weekend bags, and packed Tony's essentials. He helped him up and went into the living room. He put the bags down by Gibbs.

Gibbs arched an eyebrow, "When did you and Tony become so friendly?" he asked.

Jimmy looked him straight in the eye, "When I became the only friend he had there…You should watch the security tapes with Walden again…Not everything Tony said there was a lie." He told him and he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a feeder block for Kate.

"Kate's fed!" He called to Tony who emerged from his room.

"Thanks Jimmy." Tony said tiredly. Then he turned to Gibbs, "Ok, I'm coming." Was all he said he picked up his bags and walked to Gibbs' car in silence.

* * *

Tim went home and dropped Jethro off at his apartment after feeding, watering and walking him. He left and headed back to the hospital.

He had not meant to. He had planned on sleeping, then going to Gibbs' tomorrow, and finally talking to Tony.

He walked towards the hospital, rode the elevator to the psyche ward, and let himself into Danny's room. He let the nurse know he was there and she nodded and left. Finally, with his other half near, Tim got the chance to process all that had happened in the past few days. The loss of his mother, the attack by his brother on his friends and family and his own accidental shooting of his partner. He sat with his head on the bed near his brother and finally wept mourning their loss.

An hour later as the nurse came in to top up Danny's med she saw both of the twins asleep. Danny holding Tim's hand in his sleep and both looking more rested than she had seen either of them since Danny had been admitted.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you for all your reviews I appreciate all of them.

There is a small time jump in this chapter...but not a huge one.

Disclaimer, Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 10

Three months had passed Tony and Tim had talked. It was not brilliant, but they were talking and they were at a place where, as Tony came back to work today, they had found a way to work together.

Tony had however, let Tim and the IA board know that he did not hold a grudge against his teammate and in fact thought him blameless of the shooting, knowing he had, in fact, been aiming for Danny rather than Tony.

* * *

Tim was as he had been every morning the first one in on the team, sat at his desk with an extra large cup of coffee beside him. He was working away as Tony and Ziva got off the elevator and headed to their desks.

"Good morning McGee." Ziva said brightly.

"Morning Tim, scoring extra brownie points by being in early?" Tony asked as he threw his bags down.

"Yeah, something like that Tony." Tim replied. "Nice to see you back."

Tony smiled, "Did ya miss me?" He asked.

"You were gone?" Gibbs said walking in behind them.

"Err. No boss," Tony said and sat at his desk.

Gibbs looked at Tim and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing; he had noticed that Tim had been at work first every day in the last month. He hoped if something was eating his youngest agent that Tim would tell him.

He looked up as Vance walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. He steeled himself to find out what Vance wanted with his team and was surprised as he stopped at Tim's desk; he put a file down and waited as Tim looked up.

"Director?" He said surprised.

"I looked over that proposal, it will work when do you think you can have it up and running?" Vance asked.

"Er…It should be three days." Tim said.

Vance nodded, "You coping ok with the workload?" He asked lowering his voice a bit.

Tim cringed and shook his head, "Not a problem," He gave a halfhearted smile.

Vance gave a curt nod in reply, "Very well, the minute it becomes a problem, call me and you can go back as you were."

"Yes sir." Tim replied and watched as Vance turned to leave.

Gibbs looked questioningly at Tim and then at Vance again as he stopped at Tony's desk.

"Agent DiNozzo, have you seen Ms Cranston, I don't seem to have her report…Also, I need the latest results of your sobriety tests." Vance said loud enough that a few head turned.

Tony shot Vance a glare and reached into his bag "I was about to bring them up, as you can see I'm cleared for light desk duty for another week. Dr. Cranston has cleared me mentally and the sobriety tests that I may add are not mandatory have, as the other six you requested had come up clean." He placed the file on his desk and glared at his computer screen.

Vance scowled at him and took the file he turned with a slight smile to Ziva and left the bullpen, with Gibbs hot on his heels.

* * *

No sooner had he entered his office than Gibbs was inside the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs exclaimed,

"Agent DiNozzo's tests were required for him to come back to work." Vance said evenly.

"A sobriety test…..was necessary?" Gibbs said.

"Knowing his family history with Alcohol, I thought it prudent to make sure the amount he ingested during the incident, did not push him over the edge into alcoholism." Vance said.

Gibbs stared at him, "And you have McGee running a side project."

"The arrangement between Agent McGee and me is confidential unless he chooses to share it. I will not betray his trust." Vance growled.

Gibbs knew just how far he could push his new-found friendship with the director, "Tony has been staying with me until the other day, and He doesn't need anymore sobriety tests." He insisted.

"Very well Gibbs…..And Gibbs, Don't push McGee his work won't affect yours." He told him.

Not happy Gibbs left and went to the bullpen.

The three Agents were immersed in cold cases as he entered the bullpen they worked diligently through the day, and although Gibbs reveled in the calm, he was concerned about the lack of banter between Tony and Tim. Tony because he had Tim seemed to have a cooler relationship and Tim because he seemed completely immersed in whatever he was working on for Vance.

Five o'clock came and Gibbs sent them home.

* * *

"McGee, Tony and I are going for Pizza to celebrate his first day back at work; do you wish to join us?" Ziva asked.

McGee gave them a slight smile, "I wish I could, I have another appointment, have fun though, and I'm glad you're back Tony….really." Tim said to Tony placing a hand in his shoulder in support of his teammate.

"Thanks Tim." Tony replied.

They gathered their bags to leave and as they were halfway there Tim stopped, "Er I forgot something." He said and turned back.

Gibbs, who had popped down to see Ducky caught the end of the exchange and watched Tim as the doors closed. He walked back into the bullpen, checked no one was about and walked straight through to the back stairwell.

He headed downstairs and walked into the janitor's office.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Tim said as he entered and put his bag down.

Harry, the night janitor smiled, he liked Tim and was pleased he could help him out. "Evening, you get let off early?" He asked.

"Yep," Tim said stepping into his overalls. "I'm still roistered on the ground floor?" He asked,

"Yep, Vance made it clear, you get the break room and the entrance hall, and the first floor, nowhere that you'd come into contact with Ms Scuito or your team." Harry said.

Tim sighed. "OK, I'll see you later." Tim grabbed his cart and left the office heading for his shift.

Gibbs staying out of sight watched in amazement as his federal agent spent the next three hours cleaning toilets, emptying bins and cleaning gum from the underside of other Agent's desks. Without a single complaint. In fact at one point he was even whistling.

Knowing there was more to this he stayed out of sight followed Tim's whole routine and waited as he took the cart back to Harry's office.

"Hey Harry all done," Tim said brightly.

"Thanks Tim, you off home now?" Harry asked.

Tim smiled sadly, "Nope, you know bills to pay," He gave a sad grin and grabbed his bag and left.

Gibbs followed as Tim walked to his car, his phone rang and Gibbs hoped it was one of the team. He stayed in the shadows as Tim picked up the phone.

"McGee." He said and waited as a voice loud enough to be heard by Gibbs yelled at him on the other end.

"I GOT ANOTHER BILL; I WILL NOT PAY FOR THAT BOY." The voice yelled at him. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BOTH BEEN DROWNED AT BIRTH,"

Tim listened and leant against his car, "Yes Sir, You are so right, thank you." Tim closed the phone and threw it into the back seat, climbed in his car and drove off.

Gibbs climbed in his car and followed.

* * *

An hour later, they pulled up at a secure psychiatric facility.

Tim walked up to the doors swiped his key card and entered; Gibbs ran up behind him and grabbed the door just before it shut.

"Evening Shirley." Tim smiled as he walked in.

"Evening Tim, Danny's had a good day, you going to visit before your shift?" She asked.

Tim smiled, "Yep I figured an hour, I'll finish off that programme for the computer system and then crash for the night," he said.

"You staying with us again?" she asked.

"Have to if I wanna sleep." Tim replied ruefully as Shirley nodded understanding.

Not once looking back, he walked off.

Shirley looked up at Gibbs, "Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"I want to see his boss?" Gibbs asked pointing at Tim.

Shirley nodded and called a number, "Dr. Simons will be down in a moment…..Mr.?"

"Agent Gibbs." He said.

Shirley's eyes widened and she nodded understanding. "Ah Tim's other boss." She said and looked up as Dr. Simons came in.

"Agent Gibbs!" Dr. Simons said surprised, he had met him the first night Danny was brought in.

"Doc, I have a question for you….Why is my agent working here?" he asked.

"Is it a problem, I was told by your Director Vance that having Agent McGee here three hours a night working on my computer systems was alright as long as it didn't interfere with his work."

"It's not really…I was just wondering why he was?"

"Oh room and board. The bills for this facility being private are high, I understand Agent McGee sold his apartment and seeing as for some reason he and his brother can't sleep without the other around, this arrangement works out for both of them." The doctor said, "Tim is doing some great work here," He said proudly. "We know about his hours and we had a room he rents from us in the building. He seems to like it and his dog is a welcome addition to our therapy classes."

"How is Danny Walden?" Gibbs asked.

"Come and see." Dr. Simons said.

They walked down the hall to the wing Danny was housed in, "Tim should be with him, it's his night off tonight." He said

They got to the window outside Danny's room. Gibbs hung back.

"It's ok, it's a two-way window. All our patients have them, it gives them a sense of privacy and we can observe them comfortably."

Gibbs stood as Tim sat next to Danny and read him from one of his books.

Danny on his medication looked totally out of it but sat serenely next to his brother, leaning his head on Tim's shoulder as he read.

"I take it you heard about the altercation at the last facility Danny was in?" Dr. Simons said.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Danny was attacked by another inmate, he had brain damage and we think he has the mental capacity of a five year old. That was when Tim decided to pay to move him here."

Gibbs was shocked, Tim had not said a word, and he had just taken on the extra work.

Tim lay Danny down, kissed his forehead, tucked him in, and held his hand as he fell asleep.

"They'll be awhile; do you want to wait in his apartment?" The doctor asked.

"I don't have a key," Gibbs admitted.

"Oh no need, he never locks the door, say's Danny's his only important thing, lets us doctors use his living room as a lounge." Dr. Simons said as they walked towards a door at the end of the corridor.

Gibbs walked in the door to the small apartment; it had a living room a small shower room and a bedroom. He sat on the sofa and waited thinking what he was going to say to his agent as he came home.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N ok so I am not totally happy with this chapter, but for what it's worth here it is! Thank you for all your reviews I really do appreciated them.

Disclaimer...been looking everywhere...I know I put the rights somewhere...still looking!

* * *

Chapter 11

It was nearly 2330 as Tim finally reached his door; He had popped into the office and worked some more on the program for the Center's computer, at 2130 just as he was finishing, Shirley came in.

"Tim, Danny's just woke up he's calling for you, do you have a moment?" she asked.

"Sure I'm on my way." Tim said. He had closed down his computer and followed her to Danny's room.

Danny sat in the bed rubbing his eyes, "Timmy, momma hurt." Danny said tears streaming down his face.

Tim's heart hurt at that, he knew that Danny dreamt their mother's murder every night but did not have the heart to tell him it was real and that Danny himself had been the one to kill her.

"It's ok Danny, I've got you, momma's safe now." I had taken another hour of verbal reassurance until Danny had finally settled again. Tim had walked out of Danny's room and he had leant against the wall.

Shirley saw him, "Hey Tim, I heard what you said; maybe it would help if your mom could come up here and see Danny?"

Tim had deliberately kept the staff in the dark about what his brother had done.

"No Shirley, My mom is dead, Danny saw it happen." Tim replied sadly.

"Oh my the poor boy." She exclaimed.

Tim smiled sadly, "I'm gonna try and get a few hours, Come get me if Danny needs me." He said to her and trudged towards his rooms.

He opened the door saw a figure on the couch figured it was a doctor nodded and walked to his room.

* * *

"McGee?" Gibbs said.

Tim pulled himself up, sleep ran from his mind in a panic, "Boss!" he all but squeaked.

"You eaten McGee?" Gibbs said gesturing to a pizza box.

"Thanks." Tim took a slice gratefully; if he was eating, he was not expected to talk.

"So, what happened?" Gibbs asked he wanted to ask more and he knew that if he did Tim would clam up so he waited.

"I moved to be nearer Danny, He was attacked while in jail, he's not fit to stand trial and his doctor say's he'll need care from now on," Tim said sinking into the other end of the couch and drinking the coffee he was given.

"This place is Private Tim; it's a lot of money." Gibbs said. Tim raised an eyebrow in a 'Ya think' move worthy of his boss, not something, he would normally do but he was tired.

"No kidding boss," He said sarcastically.

"So, you still got money from those books then, I thought you lost it all in a hedge fund?" Gibbs did recall Tim saying something about it at one point.

"I did, so you here for any other reason than following me." Tim sighed. He was waiting for Gibbs like his father to yell at him.

"Does the Admiral know he's here?"

"Yep." Tim snapped out the response.

"I take it he's helping with the bills." Gibbs said.

Tim leaned back and laughed, he kept laughing until he had to wipe his eyes.

"Sorry, Boss….Him….Help. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," Tim, sighed again all trace of mirth gone, "Na he wished we were both drowned at birth."

"Tim….please…talk to me." Gibbs said desperate for his agent to open up.

"What do you want Gibbs, You wanna know how I'm now working three jobs and writing again! You wanna know how I'm living in a mental institution with my brother who murdered my mother because I can't stand to see him suffer, you wanna know how I sold my car and my apartment to make the down payment to keep him here. Because **that **is my life now, in a strange way, Danny got exactly what he wanted, but ya know what Boss, I wouldn't leave him now, and I won't stop either. Vance knows about one of my other jobs, my work with you won't suffer so please Boss, just keep it too yourself." Tim stood holding his ground daring his boss to stop him.

"I know it's hard Tim…" Gibbs said trying to help.

"You do, I lost all my money in that hedge fund scam, Vance offered to keep my extra job at NCIS a secret but you just had to follow me didn't you. I know he killed my mom, but, Boss, he doesn't…he has no idea what he did, all he knows all he remembers is me, the same way he did when we were children, he's an innocent now. I won't abandon him, I won't put him back in that institution he was in….I went to visit him, he was sitting, rocking in his own filth…..He's my brother boss….he's me! I can't and I won't leave him like that!" Tim was openly crying but he was standing resolute.

"Ok Tim and you're sure it won't interfere with your work?" Gibbs hated to ask but he had to.

"No Boss, Vance has arranged that I can do my hours with Henry around our work, my work here is 7 hours a week and can be done in my spare time."

"And the writing… Are you doing another novel again?" Gibbs asked.

"No it's just a small job; Vance wanted us to have a manual for older or less experienced agents on how our computer systems work and how to work things like the email system and online report filing. SecNav will be paying me for it."

Gibbs realized he was not going to get anymore out of his agent that night. He bade Tim goodnight and told him he could start later tomorrow and Tim answered with a halfhearted nod.

With his gut, still churning he left for the night and finally headed for home.

* * *

0530 the next morning the elevator dinged in the bullpen and Tim walked in and dropped his backpack off.

He sat at his desk and took a swig of his triple espresso sat down and opened a file. He started working on the manuals and was so engrossed in his work he didn't hear Gibbs coming in an hour later.

"Tim!" Gibbs said standing at his desk.

"Sorry boss!" Tim exclaimed looking up.

Gibbs gave him a small grin, "Coffee?" He said looking at the jumbo mug, "Yep,"

Gibbs put a breakfast burrito on his desk "well food tends to go well with that too." Gibbs said Tim nodded and started eating and typing.

Gibbs watched as his agent worked. Then he left to check with Abby on last night's evidence.

Coming back in half an hour later Tim was still typing away.

"McGee! Pack it up you're on my time now." Gibbs growled.

"On it Boss," Tim said, quickly closing the programme.

Tony and Ziva looked questioningly but with a glare from Gibbs said nothing.

Tim opened another program and started working on the case from the night before.

After a day of dead ends and frustration, Gibbs stopped for the day again at about six.

"Go home….or whatever people." Gibbs said,

Tony and Ziva grabbed their bags and Tim went to get his as Agent Askey walked up to Tim's desk, "So you off to your other job, you'll need this then," He said smirking as he tipped his trash on McGee's desk.

"HEY!" Tony yelled and the team moved to help Tim.

"NO!" Tim said and reached into his draw and started clearing up the mess, "He's right boss, I work his section, Thanks Askey that'll save me time," He said with a smile as he dropped the contents into a trash bag. He picked the bag up and looked the Agent in the eye. "When you belittle me for doing this you belittle the entire Janitorial staff, from now on you clean your own desk." Tim said as Henry walked by. "I'm not ashamed of my other job I have a darn good reason for doing it." Tim stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Yeah and we all know what that is." Askey snarled.

"Yeah?" Tony asked confused but still wanting to protect his probie.

"I heard he had gambling debts, we've all seen him the past few weeks clearing up after hours and then heading out to that big exclusive place on the hill, I heard he'd moved there."

Tim was getting angrier by the second.

"Boss, I gotta go." He said. Gibbs nodded and Tim left with Henry as his other agents looked to him for answers.

"Askey, get outta here before I put you on report," Gibbs snarled the agent all but running in the other direction.

"Boss…..what the heck was that about?" Tony asked.

"Tim….has some personal issues, he has taken a second job for a while and is helping out. NO ONE will mention this to him or use this as any form of practical joke understand." Gibbs ordered.

Looking at each other and then agreeing both agents answered, "Yes Boss.".


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and a big standing on tiptoes wave to sheilastar who told me not to get bored so i'd continue writing this chapter. :)

Disclaimer : she did it!

* * *

Chapter 12

The more Gibbs thought about it the madder he got.

He stormed up to Vance's office and decided Askey needed taking down a peg or two.

Leon looked up as Gibbs walked in.

"Agent Gibbs, is everything all right?" He asked.

"Askey…I think I may shoot him Leon." Gibbs growled settling into a chair.

"Agent Askey, isn't he the new transfer from the FBI on Agent Hendry's team?" Leon asked.

"Knew there was something I didn't like about him." Gibbs said.

"So…..."Leon paused, "What did Agent Askey do?"

"Blew McGee's second job wide open, tipped his trashcan on McGee's desk at the end of the day. Tim handled it well, made Askey feel about five inches tall, but I know how hard Tim tried to keep this to himself, I just hope the team will not try and dig into his affairs. He doesn't need this." Gibbs said.

"I'll talk to Askey in the morning, no matter who you are in this building, Federal Agent or Janitorial staff everyone is entitled to respect."

Gibbs looked at Leon and nodded with respect, their mutual friendship new as it was, the supporting of McGee was reaffirming it here.

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Abby met at Cleary's bar and Tony ordered a round of drinks.

"So," He said as he placed the tray on the table. "Any idea what Askey was on about?" He asked having already explained to Abby what had happened in the bullpen that evening.

"He hasn't been available for a while now not in the evenings, he doesn't even come round to play Call of Duty with me after work on Friday's he's been begging off." Abby said.

"Do you think there's any truth to what Askey was saying about Tim having a gambling problem?" Tony asked.

Ziva had not said anything; she had gone round to Tim's on her way there hoping to get him to come out with her. She had knocked on the door and an old man had answered telling her Tim had moved out over a month ago, he had sold him the apartment cheap for a quick sale. Seeing her badge and thinking Tim was in trouble, he had confided that he had had a few phone calls to the house from a man threatening Tim, until he had managed to convince the man that he had moved.

She told them this and they listened aghast, Tim had never shown any inclination towards gambling.

"Although," Tony said, "Remember when we asked him what happened to the money from his books and he said he lost it all in a hedge fund?"

"Why would McGee put his money in a bush?" Ziva asked confused.

"No it's an investment portfolio, Tim's crashed and he lost everything?" Abby explained.

"Do you think he was lying to us?" Ziva asked.

"I would have said no, that Tim can't lie….then we found out about Danny. If it weren't for the fact I know that psycho is locked up, I wouldn't be sure which one was running around now." Tony admitted. Even though it had been three months since Danny had taken Tony, he still held a slight resentment against him.

"We have to talk to Tim, secrets don't make a team work so well, remember how you were with Jeanne, if you had told us what was going on then we wouldn't have had to think you were dead when your car exploded." Ziva said.

They all agreed to talk to Tim in the morning.

Tim had had a hard night, Danny had been frightened in his sleep and had woken screaming for Tim, who had rushed down to his room just after 0200 and ended up spending the rest of the night comforting his crying brother.

It had hurt that he had cried for his mom and his dad. He knew his mom would never be able to go and comfort Danny and the Admiral wanted nothing to do with either of them.

* * *

Tim grabbed his third coffee of the morning and at 0800 walked tiredly into the bullpen.

Gibbs looked at his agent and figured what had happened, even though the text Tim had sent Gibbs that morning had helped as well. If Gibbs had not known, what was going on he would have thought that Tim was going off the rails as well. Tim dropped his bag at his desk and reached into his top drawer for a packet of Advil dry swallowed two and then took another swig of coffee.

"Late night McDroopy?" Tony asked. Tim just glared at him.

He slowly took of the sunglasses he was wearing, "Do you want me to make you a DiNozzo Defibrillator?" Tony asked trying to be helpful.

"It's not a hangover Tony." Tim said looking up and sporting a black eye.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a little slip." Tim said.

"Conference room!" Gibbs growled and nodded his head in the direction of the elevator.

Tim reluctantly followed and waited as Gibbs hit the emergency switch.

"So what really happened?" he asked patiently.

"Danny dreamt about shooting mom again, he lashed out in his sleep and got me," He told him.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really," Tim admitted, "They are trying a new medication to help him sleep tonight."

"Well, let's hope it works." Gibbs said. "If you need to take a break, you can."

"Boss…You know full well I can't afford to take a break, I work the hours I'm paid for." Tim stated.

Gibbs nodded at him hoping he had not upset him too much, "You're doing a noble thing Tim. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Tim glared a bit but nodded knowing that Gibbs had his best interests at heart.

They exited the elevator and Tim sat down at his desk. Gibbs disappeared and returned with a sandwich and coffee and placed them on McGee's desk.

"Eat." Gibbs said and headed off to MTAC.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were quiet as Tim ate and worked. Finally, the pressure got to him as Abby entered and he looked up.

"What!" He asked.

"Tim, we're worried about you." Abby said.

Tim stopped and looked up, "Why? I'm fine?"

"Tim we know you've sold your house and that a man kept trying to find you." Ziva said.

Tim looked at them again.

"I'm entitled to a private life, what I do out of here is none of your business," Tim snapped tiredly.

"Tim, after what happened with that psycho you can understand us being worried." Tony said as Gibbs leaned over and looked down over the mezzanine level.

Tim stood up and walked over to Tony.

"DiNozzo, this is the last time I will ever tell you, DON'T MENTION THAT TO ME AGAIN!" he snarled.

"Tim! Don't blame Tony, we know you've been gambling and that you're up all night, we just don't want you to lose your job." Abby said.

"I what!" Tim stood back looking at them all. "I don't' believe you guys!" he said and stormed back to his desk.

Gibbs walked down the stairs and headslapped DiNozzo "Back to work DiNozzo." He said and glared at Abby.

Tim sat at his desk as his phone rang again.

"McGee!" he snapped still feeling annoyed.

His face dropped "When?" he asked his voice dropping to a whisper.

Everyone in the bullpen stopped to look at him.

"Keep him calm, I'm coming."

Tim dropped the phone into the cradle and looked up at Gibbs, "Boss, there's a problem, I have to go?"

"Danny?"

"The new meds are making him violent. He's escaped his room and made it to mine, he and Jethro are locked in my room, and my back up gun is in there!" he said.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs said

"Boss?" Tim asked

"McGee, you're a fed, he's got your gun that makes it our jurisdiction."

Tim grabbed his bag and they headed for the elevator, Abby grabbed Tim's arm as he went past, "Be careful Timmy."

Tim nodded grimly and followed the others to the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter, Sorry for the delay in posting, if you haven't been reading any of my other stories, you won't know but i had a bad bout of the flu last week and have been slowly working my way back to health, so right now my posts are slower but they are coming. So I hope you'll bare with me.

Disclaimer: it's not mine although i really wish it was.

* * *

Chapter 13

The car sped up to the gates at the end of the driveway. The sign on the front still said Delalio Casino's from its previous owners; the new owners had not gotten around to putting up the new signs yet.

Gibbs pulled up to the gate, "Tim." He said knowing that they didn't have time to call the security guard down.

Tim got out of the car and walked to a machine, took a key card out of his wallet and entered it and keyed in the security codes he walked through the gates as they opened and climbed back in the car.

Tony and Ziva both shot him a look as he did so.

"Come here a lot?" Tony asked with a slight sneer.

"I live here." Tim answered, to hell with keeping it a secret; if the choice was between keeping his secret and his dignity or saving his brother there really wasn't a choice.

A white clad orderly ran out of the front door, "Tim…thank God….!" He exclaimed

"Sam, is he still in my apartment?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, we knew you kept your back up gun there and when we realized he'd got out and he was in there we figured we should call you."

"Where's Doctor Simons?" Tim asked.

Sam looked at the others, "Doctor Simons is off rotation today, I've called him in, he had Dr. Field, he wasn't happy with the meds Danny was prescribed and changed his dosage."

Tim looked the spitting image of Danny in a rage.

Doctor Field walked over to the group. "I take it your here about my patient, I read his notes, he's pretending to be psychotic and he killed a doctor, I'm not wasting meds on him…"He snapped.

"What can you tell us about your patient is he a marine?" Tony asked.

"Hardly, he's a murdering low life scum."

Tim walked past Tony and hit the doctor.

For a second Tony stood open mouthed. Sam walked up to Tim, "Good on you, I've been wanting to do that to him all day."

"McGee!" Ziva said shocked.

"Get him away from me!" Tim snarled and pushed past him and walked into the building.

* * *

Shirley came running down the stairs tears streaming from her eyes, Tim instantly stopped causing Gibbs, Ziva and Tony to back into each other, "I'm so sorry Tim, I tried to stop him, he started screaming looking for you. He went to your apartment and found your gun and made me leave, he's in there with Jethro now." She sobbed.

Tim put his arms around her, "He'll be fine, it's not your fault." He told the nurse.

"I tried telling Dr. Fields that it wasn't an act and that he had a real brain injury,"

Tim nodded and made his way to the back of the complex there were three orderlies and Dr. Simons standing outside Tim's door.

"Dr. Simons….How is he?" Tim asked.

"He keeps crying, the change in medication that Dr. Field suggested led to Danny remembering your mother's death, he's convinced also that he hurt you and that you're dead."

They walked into the doctor's lounge/Tim's living room and Tim heard Jethro bark in his bedroom. "Jethro….Down!" Tim ordered not wanting him to upset Danny.

"This isn't a casino?" Tony said, Tim him a No duh! Look and moved to the door.

* * *

"Danny, it's Timmy, can you come out please." He said quietly.

There was movement from behind the door, Danny held the gun loosely at his side, "Timmy, I'm scared….The new man said I killed momma and I …I hurt you…He said….he said you wouldn't want to see me. I was a bad boy." Danny said distraught.

Tim took the gun and passed it to Gibbs who ushered everyone else out of the room as Tim enveloped his brother in a hug, "It's ok Danny, Dr. Simons is here, he's going to give you a shot and make you feel better then we'll get you back to bed….you want Jethro in with you?" Tim asked.

Danny nodded, "Dr. Simons said I'm lucky coz Jethro loves me and looks after me when you're not here"

Tim smiled, "He's right, come on let's go see the doctor."

Tony and Ziva stood to the side as Tim and Danny walked out.

Danny turned a big grin at Gibbs, "HI GIBBS!" He yelled enthusiastically going to hug him.

"Hey Danny, you feeling better now?" he asked.

Danny nodded and looked at him expectantly. Gibbs smiled and pulled a grape sucker out of his pocket. "Here ya go, Now you go and see Dr. Simons with Tim and I'll pop by later to read your story…but only if you're good."

Danny followed Tim meekly and Gibbs turned to see both Ziva and Tony with their mouths open.

Tim walked back into the room leaving Danny with his doctor to get settled.

* * *

"So what is this place?" Tony asked.

Tim walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed himself and Gibbs a cup, "This is my living room Tony, this place is a secure psychiatric facility. I live here as does Danny." Gibbs sat down as a doctor walked in and helped himself to a coffee and made himself a sandwich. "Morning Tim." The doctor said and sat down to read a magazine.

Tim smiled weakly "it's also the doctor's lounge the only privacy I have is my bedroom and bathroom."

"So how come you are allowed to live here Tim?" Ziva asked.

"I work here as well as doing extra shifts with the janitorial staff at NCIS and writing the computer manual for Director Vance. This place is private, but it's the best facility I could afford for Danny. I had him in a state institution, they released him to a general population and he was attacked, he now has the mind of a five year old and I don't care if you or anyone else thinks I'm stupid for putting up with idiots like Askey at work or for selling my car and apartment to pay for this place or if you all think I'm nuts for working four jobs to pay for this place….Danny's safe and he's getting the best care he can get. He doesn't remember killing mom or anything else that happened and he is my brother and I'm standing by him."

Tim stood staring at the pair of them threatening them to say anything while Gibbs looked amused from behind his coffee mug.

"We shouldn't have listened to gossip Tim; we were just worried about you." Ziva said.

"Can we help?" Tony asked. He was loathed to help Danny, but Tim was his friend and any problems he had with Danny he knew he would work out in his own time.

"You can cut me some slack, now you know stop asking me to go out with you guys after work, I can't I'm too busy, and Tony you can tell Abby I'm not addicted to gambling. Vance knows about this as does Gibbs, and neither of them have a problem, Gibbs even sits with Danny sometimes so I can have a break."

"Well, I think you're very brave doing this for your brother after all that's happened. I'm sure your father is very proud of you."

Tim laughed, "The reason I've had to sell my home and work four jobs is because my father refuses to have anything to do with either of us." He said sourly.

"Tim, you're a good person, don't let this put you back; I'll pop by afterwards and finish securing your safe so Danny can't do that again, until then you'll need to bring your back up weapon with you." Gibbs said.

"Yes Boss." Tim replied. "Boss, before we go back….Can I?"

"Ten minutes McGee." Gibbs said.

Tim nodded and headed off.

* * *

Tony looked at Gibbs, "So It's true, Danny's gone off the deep end?" He asked.

Gibbs head slapped him, "I don't want to hear you say that again. Tim already told you Danny suffered a brain injury he was beaten by another patient in the county facility and Tim has done everything he can to help his brother even putting up with teasing from people like Askey. You need to decide if you're going to support him or not. Either way I don't want it interfering with his work." Gibbs growled.

"Yes Boss." Tony replied.

They walked down the corridor and Gibbs stopped outside a room. The others looked through the window and saw Tim playing cars with Danny.

Danny was smiling and laughing at his brother. "Again!" He said happily.

Gibbs knocked on the window. "I have to go Danny, I'll be back after work, you'll stay with Jethro for me and I'll be back later before bed ok?"

Danny wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and tears welled up in his eyes, "Timmy leave me?"

Gibbs walked in. "Hey Danny. Tim has to come with me now, Dr. Simons is going to give you some medication," Doctor Simons walked in behind him and Danny sat down. "Bye Timmy." He said.

Tim smiled, "Bye Danny." He walked out with his team behind him.

They walked to the car.

"You're doing a great thing Tim, I'm sorry I've been such an ass over this, I should have just asked you." Tony said.

Tim nodded, "You know what Danny did was wrong, but he doesn't remember doing any of it, I know my mom wouldn't want me to abandon him and I owe it to her as well to be there for him now."

Tim climbed into the back of the car, settling back as they headed for the office and he headed for his inevitable showdown with Abby.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: As Chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 14

Abby sat in her lab, she had been talking to a few of the other agents after Tim had turned up this morning with his black eye and had refused to tell her what was going on.

The silence in her lab was deafening!

Gibbs stood at the door watching her work away whilst chewing her lip trying to understand what had happened. Tim was her friend, she had forgiven him for being Danny's brother so why hadn't he come and seen her and talked to her like he used to.

"Abbs?" Gibbs said quietly.

Abby spun around, "Do you have any evidence for me Gibbs?" she snapped.

"No case, all wrapped up….You wanna tell me why your giving Tim so much grief?" Gibbs asked.

Abby looked up hurt, she had expected him to go to Tim and read him the riot act for upsetting her, not come here and ask her why she was mad with him.

"I…He….He's my friend and I think he's in trouble He needs us to help him." She said.

"No I don't Abbs, I'm not in trouble, and maybe you should have just asked me before assuming I would become your next pet project." Tim snapped walking into the room.

"Timmy!" She exclaimed.

"My name is Tim, now I'm wasting valuable working time, time I'm paid for, to come and deal with your temper tantrums," Tim snapped. Gibbs stood on the sidelines and watched as his youngest agent showed his forensic scientist just how much he had grown up in the last few months.

"My private life is my own and I tried to keep it that way, seeing as Tony and Ziva now know I figure I'd better tell you or we'll never get any work done. Danny lives with me in an institution, I live there because it is expensive and to afford it I work there as well as here, I also am working three jobs here, I sold my car and my apartment to pay for my rooms and Danny's upkeep at the center. Danny was attacked he now has the mental age of a five year old and he's my brother and he needs me." Tim said flatly.

"But….how can you after what he did to me?" Abby stammered.

Gibbs glowered but stayed silent.

"What exactly did my twin brother do to you….he kidnapped you, yes? He hit you…ok and he scared you….HE SHOT AND KILLED MY MOTHER!" Tim shouted at her. Gibbs moved and put a hand on Tim's arm,

"If I can forgive him for that," Tim said calming down, "Then I can forgive him for hurting you…if you can't that's up to you but if you thought I was going to leave him, uncared for in a county facility while I swanned around with my life then you don't know me very well and you weren't the person I thought you were…..and we are done Ms. Sciuto, from now on all our conversations will be about work and nothing else." Tim turned and walked out leaving a stunned Abby and an impressed Gibbs in his wake.

Abby turned to Gibbs her eyes sparkling with tears.

"If you're going to fix this Abbs, I suggest you think about what he said, you knew Tim better than anyone you listened to…has he ever gambled…has he ever conducted himself with less than 100% integrity. Yet you as well as Tony and Ziva jumped on the bandwagon Tony and Ziva got a firsthand look at what he's doing now. He's working four jobs he gets to bed about midnight to one am if he isn't up all night with Danny and he's in here by four am to start working again, and he gives all of it 100% all he asked for was some understanding from those whom he thought were his friends. This is your problem to fix now." Gibbs said he walked over to Abby gave the stunned Goth a hug and kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

* * *

By the time Tim had made it back to the bullpen he had made a decision, and he didn't like it.

He was mad at Tony and Ziva as well as Abby, but he was the one who had made the mistake, he had expected his friends to have his back and support him. Tony and Ziva had apologized for what they had said but they had still made the assumption as well. He couldn't quit his jobs, three of them were with NCIS, but he would just do his jobs, obviously allowing his team into his life had been a mistake, there was no way he was making it again, not with Danny's safety riding on things. Ignoring Tony and Ziva's questioning looks he sat and his desk and started work on his reports.

"Tim, everything ok with Abby?" Tony asked.

Tim looked at him, "Everything is fine." He said as he continued to type.

Gibbs walked in an nodded towards the elevator.

"Conference room now!" he said

"No." Tim said and continued typing, "I meant all I said Boss, now I have a job to do and I'd like to just do it."

Gibbs sighed, Tim could be so stubborn.

"OK, but if this doesn't work…" Gibbs said.

Tim nodded and got back to it.

* * *

Two hours later Tony Ziva and Abby met in the bullpen for lunch, "Tim wanna join us? Our treat?" he offered hoping Tim would take a break and they could get past some of this.

"No I'm working." Tim said and carried on working.

Leaving together the others stood in the elevator as the doors closed.

"What happened downstairs Abbs?" Tony asked.

"Tim yelled at me he said I should let go of what Danny did to me and that I was being selfish and I should forgive him!" Abby said as she started to cry. It was the truth, as Abby saw it but she couldn't believe she was being treated this way.

Tony and Ziva as Abby hoped spent the next hour telling her about all that had happened at the institution and commiserated with her over Tim's treatment of her saying he must not have meant it and maybe it was due to stress.

As they came back Tony and Ziva popped into the break room for snacks and stopped as they saw Tim in overalls buffing the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Boss needs me to work late tonight so I'm working in my lunch hour for Harry." Tim said, picking up a Styrofoam cup and tossing it in the trash.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and thought better of saying anything, and walked back to the bullpen.

* * *

A few minutes later Tim joined them to find a coffee and a sandwich on his desk, "Thanks Boss." He said sitting down and taking a bite as he opened up his computer.

"You get everything done so you have a spare hour or two tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Boss, thanks," Tim smiled.

Gibbs nodded and got down to work.

An hour later they were working on some cold cases when Tim saw a discrepancy in the evidence logs. "Err. Boss. I think I've got something on this one." He said,

Gibbs looked it over and nodded at Tim, "Yep looks like it, Did Abby do the processing on the evidence?"

"Nope it's an old one, Abby was in court that day, and Chip processed the evidence."

Tony looked up at that, "It's a wonder I wasn't charged then?" He quipped.

"Funny DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, "Help Tim take the evidence to Abby's lab and get her to re-run the samples."

Tim and Tony went down to the evidence garage and looked for the box to go with the case.

The box was large and it took the two of them to carry it to Abby's lab. She looked up as Tim backed through the door holding one end of the box as Tony carried the other.

They put the box down. "Hey Abbs." Tony said confused as Abby looked at Tim stricken remembering his last visit.

"Abby, this is the evidence in the Maldonado case; Chip processed it as you were in court that day, if you could process it and send the results up to Gibbs as soon as possible please." Tim said and turned on his heel and walked out.

Looking apologetic at Abby Tony ran after Tim and caught up with him at the elevator.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked.

"That Tony was me doing my job."

"You never even stopped to chat with her." He said surprised.

"I'm not paid to chat, converse or even 'play nicely' with you all I am here to do a job and that is what I'm going to do." Tim said stubbornly.

Tony stood at the elevator as Tim got in and the doors closed never moving as the doors shut Tony picked up the phone.

"Boss, I think we have a problem with Tim?" He said.

He smiled at Gibbs' answer he should have know he knew what was going on but it was confirmed as Gibbs replied, "Ya think; All of you my house 6pm." He snapped the phone shut and Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

It was going to be ok, as Gibbs was on the job.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you for your reviews to the last chapter. So here it is the last chapter of Duality, I'm sad to see this go and may...may just revisit this in the future. I appreciate you all taking the time to read this and each and every review you all have left me.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

Chapter 15

Tim pulled his battered Chevy into Gibbs' driveway, it was a little after six and he was running late. He had promised to spend the evening with Danny and he still had an hour of reports to program into the Center's computer and then work on the rest of that manual that SecNav wanted. He had timed his evening down to the hour, he figured he could be done by one am and then get in the office at 05.30 again to make up for the janitorial shift he'd had to skip as Gibbs asked to see him. The deal with Vance was that he could put the janitorial time in as and when but Gibbs and cases took priority.

He sat behind the wheel for a few moments and opened a bottle of boost, he sat for a second as the caffeine rush flew over him and he felt a bit rejuvenated. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and slowly climbed out of the car.

Gibbs had been watching him from his window and was saddened about how hard this was on him, he'd been even more angered after talking to Admiral McGee earlier on the phone trying to get Tim's family to help him out. The Admiral had informed him in no uncertain terms that he did not have any more sons and that Sarah had been told to cut all ties with her brothers.

Even Penelope having learned what had happened to her ex-daughter in law had cut ties with Tim; he hadn't told the team that he was truly alone.

* * *

Tim knocked on the door and walked in. He stopped when he saw the whole team there, but he just assumed it was because of a case.

"Boss?" He said. "Have we got a case?"

"Sit down Tim." Gibbs said as Tony offered him a slice of Pizza, Knowing he couldn't afford to chip in for the cost Tim turned him down.

"McGee, when is the last time you ate anything other than vending machine snacks, power-up drinks or coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"I….er…well…I've been busy boss…but I have a proper dinner tonight all cooking," He lied.

"McGee!" Ziva said surprised he would lie.

"What were you planning on eating Tim?" Gibbs asked.

Tim shrugged, "I think there were some doughnuts left in the fridge in the doctor's lounge, I figured if there were any left I'd have one."

"We are worried about you Probie." Tony said placing himself between Tim and the door.

Tim looked up, "Is this, an intervention! I don't have time for this….Boss, I have to go….I promised Danny I'd be there and I have work to do!" Tim started to panic.

"Sit down McGee!" Gibbs growled and automatically Tim sat on the sofa.

"Here Tim," Abby said handing Tim a couple of slices of pizza.

"I can't take it." Tim said hungrily eyeing the food but putting it down.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"I'm on a diet?" Tim said,

"No you're not…" Abby said with the amount of sugary snacks Tim had been living on there was no way he was watching his weight anymore, he'd even put on a few pounds over the last few months.

"Fine," Tim snapped standing up he walked over to the fireplace, "I can't afford to pay my share, the last of my money went to feed Jethro and on Gas for the car."

"But you only got paid last week!" Abby said surprised.

"Yeah and Danny's doctor fees and his medications and therapists, my rent, the car…I just can't afford it Abbs." Tim said sadly.

"We want to help." Abby said.

"What?" Tim asked annoyed.

"We want to help you….we can give you food parcels…." She started.

"I AM NOT A BLOODY CHARITY CASE; I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Tim shouted as Abby cringed and Gibbs and Tony stood up to calm Tim down.

"It's not about charity Tim," Tony said, "It's about family helping out."

"I….I don't have any family." Tim said softly.

* * *

"You have us McGee, we may not be blood but circumstances have made us family, If I needed help for my father, even though you hate him, you would help me wouldn't you?" Ziva asked.

"Of course…do you need help?" Tim asked.

Ziva smiled, "No, I do not need help, but even though you, who by your own admission have nothing, you just offered to help me…why?"

"Because…..because you were in need?" Tim said slowly getting it.

"And we want to help you for the same reason." Gibbs said.

"But Danny, he hurt you guys…I know, that's my fault, I'm responsible for him now."

"The Danny that hurt us doesn't exist anymore, there's just Danny…your little brother." Tony said.

Tim smiled, "Actually Tony, Danny is my big brother, by about five minutes."

"Yeah but mentally he's your little brother….So can we help?"

"How?" Tim asked.

"I can spend time with him…Gibbs says that Danny likes stories, I can go read to him, give you more free time?" Abby offered.

Tim stared at her like she had just grown an extra head. "You…you wanna spend time with him?"

"Tony says he's like you but little…mentally…so yeah." Abby smiled, "I am sorry Tim, I know Gibbs' rule on apologies and this way I can show you I'm sorry."

"I will take your dog jogging with me, that way he can have a good run every day, it will be good for your dog and protection for me." Ziva offered, Tim smiled, and somehow he didn't think Ziva needed protection from anything, but he accepted the gesture.

"I can cook for you; get some meals you can freeze." Tony said and everyone stopped.

"WHAT! I can cook!" Tony said, he reached into his bag and brought out some Cannelloni. "Try these I made them."

Everyone took one and they were surprised about how well Tony could cook. "I can bring a DVD player over and we can have one night off a week, I'll even make them age appropriate for your brother." Tony smiled.

Tim grinned.

Gibbs turned to Tim, "You and I are going to fix up that….." He waved his hand out the window…." Heap of junk of yours. Also, I will be helping with your janitorial work."

Tim opened his mouth to protest, "I've already talked to Vance; Tony, Ziva and Abby will be helping too, you will keep the money for Danny's care, but it should give you time to sleep…I mean how many hours have you gotten in the last week?"Gibbs asked.

Tim thought about it. "This week, about 12." He admitted.

"That's less than an hour a night." Gibbs said looking at the dark circles under his agents eyes. "This way we will share the load and you will be rested enough to solve cases."

"Well, try to anyway." Tony added with a grin.

Tim sat on the sofa stunned. After all he had been through…all his brother had done; they were still willing to help him. Feeling overwhelmed he couldn't help it, Tim cried.

* * *

He turned away from the team, and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry boss. It's just that I had a call from my father earlier; He told me that none of my family would be having any contact with me again because I had chosen to support my brother. I…I felt like I was completely alone and I even thought about….about killing myself…but I couldn't do it to Danny. He needs me and now this?"

"We are family Tim, we make mistakes but we support each other, Danny is family too." Gibbs said as the others nodded their consent.

Tim looked around him, and for the first time since this all began he realized he wasn't alone, even though his biological family had washed their hands of both him and Danny, he had the support of a family that meant so much more, they were there because they wanted to be not because they had to be.

Gibbs looked at his team and smiled.

He walked up to his youngest and took him outside, "Right son, before you go home for the night let's give this jalopy the once over and see if she can be saved." He grinned.

Tim smiled and nodded walking past Tony he grabbed the last Cannelloni and took another bite.

"Hey…That was mine!" Tony laughed and chased him down the steps.

Gibbs watched them go, they may be dysfunctional and slightly broken, but they were a family.


End file.
